Maid to Please 2: Bad Bunny
by xDisturbed
Summary: After stealing from Evelynn, Riven is chastised and sent to Ahri's home to be her personal bunny-maid. There, Riven documents her experience in a diary, explaining how both her holes are filled with large plugs, how they're trapped inside of her by a chastity belt, and how she hates that she enjoys it. BDSM, Edging, Yuri/Lesbian.
1. Monday

**Monday.**

* * *

 _I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was frozen, losing all control of my body. I listened to footsteps get closer behind me, my heart pounding as my uniform's collar was swiped away with a quick tug. Then, I felt cold metal underneath my jaw, against my skin, hearing something lock before that coldness completely wrapped tight around my neck._

" _Riven..." Evelynn whispered as she circled my body to stand in front of me._

 _Her eyes watched mine, and I couldn't even move them to meet hers. She chuckled as she reached forward, grabbing the strings of my French Maid uniform, pulling them out before she dropped it onto the floor. Her eyes looked famished as they flickered up and down my half-naked body, her tongue slowly making its way across her lips as she stepped closer and pushed her arms underneath my own._

" _At least you wear undergarments…" She commented. "Nidalee seems to find them useless."_

 _I felt her nails scratch against my back, her fingers undoing my bra before I heard it fall to the floor. She stepped back and watched my chest, her tongue against her lips once again as her head moved towards where she was looking. Evelynn's hands moved down my body, her lips pressing against the soft flesh of my breasts as I felt her fingers move past my waist, finding comfort near my hips as they slid underneath my already damp panties…_

 _A moan echoed in my head, the tips of her fingers pressing against my pussy, her lips coming around one of my nipples before she gently sunk her teeth into it. I couldn't protest even if I wanted to, only stand there to be her toy as I felt her palm brush against my nub so that her fingers could slither their way into my womanhood._

 _They delved deep inside of me, my walls hugging them so tightly as she watched my face. She looked as if she wished to see me quiver, a smile slowly creeping on her lips as she remembered that she had paralyzed me. Her digits slowly slid out of me and I could hear how wet I was, and then they shoved their way back in, even deeper than before, her thumb pressing against my clitoris as she began to chuckle._

" _Weak and wet..." Evelynn laughed, releasing my breast from her mouth. "Bad girls like you don't deserve to cum."_

 _And then she stopped, her hand wriggling its way out of my panties, her body crouching down as she pulled them down my legs and off my feet. I could hear it hit the floor with a soft thud, and then she stood straight again, looking up at me before she walked out of sight. I could only see the wall of my room, and I could only hear her humming as she rummaged through the bag which she had placed on my bed behind me. The bed which I was sleeping in just a few minutes ago._

 _Evelynn came back to me and I felt one of her hands caressing my rear. She stood in front of me and then I felt her hands brush against my wet, inner thighs._

 _And then I felt a cold metal tip against my womanhood. And then I felt it's cold metal crawl inside of me, until there was no space left. And then again, but into my other hole… painfully. And then I felt more cold metal, against my waist and between my thighs, chafing my skin as it was locked tight around me._

 _I already knew what it was; a chastity belt._

" _This'll teach you to steal from me." Evelynn stated._

 _She came back in front of me, holding a wired, pink egg-vibrator which I had stole from her room months ago. I thought she forgot about it by now..._

" _I'm letting a friend borrow you for a little while." Evelynn said. "She's coming to have some fun with Nidalee and I, and then she'll take you with her."_

 _And then Evelynn took her bag and left my room, and once that door closed; I regained control of my body. I looked at my naked, pitiful self in the mirror, seeing a thin, purple collar choking my neck… and a silver chastity belt, with its connecting band between my thighs, forcing the now-warm plugs deep within me as it was padlocked to its belt wrapping my waist._

 _..._

 _At the time, I didn't know why she mentioned Nidalee so much, but when I saw her later that day, in her bedroom; I knew. Our risque French Maid uniforms couldn't hide the new additions forced to her body. Her hands were cuffed behind her back, her ankles were chained close together, and her neck was forced straight by a collar even bigger than mine. She was so aroused, blushing as she looked down at her own bound feet with humility. Her stockings were stained by her own fluids, and she explained it wasn't even cum - it was just her wetness running down her inner-thighs, because the vibrating plugs shoved in both her holes, underneath her chastity belt, would draw it out._

 _...And then ten minutes later, I saw her without her uniform on, only oil and the aforementioned restraints were on her otherwise naked body as she were forced to strut in front of all the maids, including me, as Evelynn and the woman who was to take me away watched. But... I saw Nidalee smiling. I saw how excited she was when she noticed everyone staring. That humiliated woman I talked to was really a slave to sex and all its fantasies. Willingly._

 _Seeing Nidalee like this made me afraid, because Evelynn told me I would end up like her once her friend is done with me. Willingly._

* * *

A beautiful woman walked up to me, nine, white, fluffy tails flowing behind her as her black hair was tied into a ponytail behind her head. Her ivory skin was glistening, with sweat most likely, and she reeked the scent of sex. This was the same woman I saw in that hall, beside Evelynn, during Nidalee's… _catwalk_.

"Hey, Riven?" She said, fixing her loose garments, which seemed to be some sort of oriental dress, made of red, white and gold. "I'm Ahri."

I looked at her and she smiled back at me. I did not reply.

She didn't bother with anymore conversation after that. She already knew who I was, and I already knew what she was… going to do with me - I think. I got into her car - a nice little black coupe with red, leather seats. Its windows were tinted so dark that I could only see my reflection when I tried to look through them, and I knew why. A woman like her would prefer to hide what's happening in this car from the outside.

It felt as if she was intentionally going over _every_ little speed bump to move around the plugs stowed inside of me, watching me in the corner of her eye as I had my lip bit and my thighs pressed close together. I was trying my best to keep my moans in my throat, because the plugs moving around within me actually felt… _good_.

"Could you stop doing that?" I asked, ridding the awkward silence.

"Sorry." Ahri apologized.

And that was it - she started dodging potholes just because I had asked. I feel like she isn't as bad as I thought she was going to be.

...Who am I kidding? This woman's a friend of Evelynn, and a friend of Evelynn is no saint.

We pulled into her garage and the door closed slowly behind us. Her house was small, but it was nice. I can't imagine what takes place inside of it though. Ahri locked her car once we were both out of it, and she even waited for me at a door which I assumed lead into her house. I looked at her, and then I looked at the closing garage door, wondering if I should run. I decided not to. I think running would be a pain in the ass…

"Let me show you around." Ahri said, closing the door to the garage behind me. "This is the entrance. Take your shoes off here, please."

I obliged.

"Here's the living room." She said, walking forward after she slid out of her boots.

There was a large red couch against the wall to the right, and another smaller one which faced a large TV in front a window, just beside the entrance. All the walls were painted white, and the floors were wooden.

"Over there is the kitchen." Ahri continued, pointing past the small couch.

I saw a square wooden table far behind the couch, surrounded by a chair on each side. It was empty; not a single thing on it, and to the left of the table, was the kitchen.

"Here… I'll show you to your room." She said.

Ahri walked forward, and took a left, into a hallway cut short by a pair of white doors at the end of it.

"To the right is the stairs to the basement. Straight ahead is my room. The first door on the left is the laundry room, the second is your room, and the third is the washroom." She said. "Make yourself at home. I need to shower."

She left me and I walked into my room. It was small, and only had one window across from me with white curtains draped over it. To the right of the window and against the wall, was a bed big enough for one, or _maybe_ two people, covered in white pillows and sheets. There was a large closet dresser to the left, and a night table beside the bed with a lamp on it.

I closed the door behind me, hearing water run through the wall to the right. I slowly sat myself down onto the bed, wincing as I felt the plugs tilt within me almost pleasurably, but mostly painfully. I had brought a bag with me, and I emptied its contents onto the bed. An empty diary, a pencil, and an eraser was all that came out; Nidalee had asked me to write about my experience here, because she was doing the same about her own punishment.

...I passed the time by writing in it, up until this current point. I stopped when I heard the shower turn off, quickly sliding the journal, the pencil, and the eraser underneath the pillows.

"Riven?" Ahri called my name. "Come into the living room."

I stood up and noticed that there was a closet beside the door which I came in here from. Its doors were two large mirrors, and I stood in front of them to watch myself. I lifted my skirt, and saw the chastity belt. I frowned, and dropped my skirt back down immediately.

All this because I stole a stupid vibrator…

I awkwardly strutted out of my room and into the living room. Ahri was seated on the small couch, a white bath towel wrapping her curves, her large breasts threatening to escape as she gestured at me. I noticed that she had some folded clothes laid over her lap when I finally stood in front of her.

"Take your clothes off." Ahri ordered.

I widened my eyes and cocked my head back. But I don't know why, this was the woman I truly expected.

"I'm being serious." She stated.

"No!" I refused.

"Please." Ahri said, placing her hands onto the folded clothes in her lap "I _need_ you to change into these."

"So… give me them and I'll change in my room." I suggested.

Ahri chuckled and shook her head. "Where's the fun in that?"

"I absolutely refuse to take my clothes off in front of you!" I yelled.

"Please, do as I say." Ahri said, a sudden coldness appearing in her usually-sultry voice. "I don't want our relationship to be like Evelynn's and Nidalee's."

"I don't want a _relationship_ at all." I stated.

Ahri stood up, and dropped the clothes onto the couch. She snapped her fingers, and like what Evelynn did to me; I became paralyzed. I could only watch as she approached me, unable to do _anything_ at all.

She eyed me down and then she closed the distance between us. She pulled the headpiece off from my hair, and threw it aside. Her hands then roamed to my waist, and her fingers plucked the strings which kept my maid's uniform tight against my body. Effortlessly, it was off, and already, she was removing my bra, my breasts exposed to the cold air in her home within a minute. I watched as Ahri licked her lips, a fire burning in her eyes as she fell to her knees, staring at the chastity belt which thankfully stopped her from accessing my womanhood.

"You're so wet…" Ahri commented, laughing as she started to slide my stockings off my legs.

And just like that, my entire uniform was piled up in Ahri's arms. She walked away with it and dumped it in the laundry room. Afterwards, she came back, and I saw her licking her lips again, smiling at me so deviously as she moved to stand _really_ close again.

She snapped her fingers.

"What the fuck?" I blurted out, turning to walk for my clothes in the laundry room.

"Stop!" Ahri yelled. "Disobedience results in punishment. You will spend the rest of the day without your maid's outfit."

I paused and turned to face her. I recognized more than just a threat in her tone. I also realized that I was naked! I covered my breasts, and I could feel my face getting embarrassingly warm as she strutted towards me again.

"Down." She _ordered_.

I shook my head hesitantly.

"You will spend tomorrow without clothes as well if you don't obey."

My hands fell to my sides, and I turned away as my breasts were uncovered yet again. She walked towards me, and her hands came to my waist, just over the chastity belt. Her hands turned me to face her and I saw her eyes were on my breasts as she wetted her lips.

"Your nipples are as firm as ice." She laughed, her hands moving up my body.

I flinched, closing my eyes, almost backing away as her soft fingers brushed over my nipples. She didn't do anything else though, and I felt a tad bit disappointed as I opened my eyes to see her tails swaying in the air as she walked to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Ahri asked kindly, looking over at me from a counter.

"For what?" I asked.

"For food." Ahri laughed, shaking her head.

Oh yeah. Food. I'm hungry for food.

I nodded my head.

Ahri rummaged through the kitchen, and I just stood there, close to the laundry room. I watched her put together a quick meal - what seemed to be left overs from the night before. She warmed up some spaghetti and meatballs and dropped some into two separate bowls, one for her and one for me, leaving a fork beside each. Ahri left the kitchen and sat down at the end of the table, her eyes moving to watch me.

"Serve me." Ahri said.

"...Why?" I asked, wondering why she couldn't just take the bowls with her to the dining table.

"No reason." Ahri replied. "Remember what disobedience gets you, though."

I twisted my mouth and nodded my head, awkwardly walking past the table and into the kitchen as I felt her eyes glued onto my naked body. I dropped a fork into each bowl, and then lifted them up, turning around as I hovered them in front of my breasts. Ahri greeted me with a patient smile, her hands folded neatly as I let her food down in front of her.

"Thanks." She said. "But, maybe you could do it again, a little more sexier?"

"What?"

"Do it again, but sexier." She repeated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I angrily asked.

"Please?"

"I don't know how to." I admitted. "I'm already naked - I think that's _sexy_ enough."

 _As sexy as a woman in a chastity belt could be, that is._

"Fine." Ahri sighed, looking away from me before she lifted her fork.

I expected a punishment for my 'disobedience', but it looks like she wasn't going to pry. I sat down across from her, and then we ate in silence. And once we were done eating, she sent me to my room for the rest of the night. And what I did in there was humiliating.

I plucked at the silver padlock on my belt, trying to pull it apart as hard as I could. It didn't even budge. The only thing that made sounds was me - moaning as I fumbled about. I paced back and forth in the room, even jumping up and down, trying to force myself to cum from the plugs' shifty movements… I even tried humping a pillow - but that gave me more pain than pleasure, because the belt would chafe roughly against my skin.

I admitted sweaty defeat and went to sleep, the only things on my body being the chastity belt and the thin purple collar.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The sequel to Maid to Please: Bad Kitty is finally here. It is much more lewd, and will be 8 chapters long. If you've never read Bad Kitty, you can still read this story, but I do recommend reading Bad Kitty first. New chapter will be uploaded every 8 days.**


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday.**

* * *

" _Wake up, Riven."_ I heard Ahri whisper.

I opened my eyes, and turned over. Ahri looked down at me, wearing a short-skirted white dress which showed a little too much skin. I groaned and covered my eyes, and she responded by yanking the blanket off my naked skin, making me feel an uncomfortably cold draft..

" _Did you sleep well?"_ She asked.

I didn't reply.

"Come." She said.

I stumbled out of the bed and followed Ahri. Her ass was ... _nice_ to say the _least_. I ogled it as she walked - and I wished that the tails didn't block me from doing so. She took me into the washroom, with its white tiled floor and walls. To the right was the sink and its countertop, and to the left of the sink was a toilet and a bidet. At the other end of the bathroom was a large standup shower, closed by clear glass doors that couldn't hope to stop _anyone_ from seeing whomever is inside. And to the left was a large bathtub, or more of a jacuzzi, actually.

"How?" I asked. How does this idiot imagine me to use the washroom in a chastity belt?

She answered my question by pulling out a key.

"Oh." I muttered, trying to hide my smile. "Do I at least get some privacy?"

"Of course." She said. "Turn around, would you?"

I don't know why she asked me to turn around, considering that the belt's lock was on the front. I heard her place the key down onto the sink counter, and then I heard the sink counter open up. I turned my head to look at what she was doing, and saw that she was holding rope.

"What a-"

Ahri snapped her fingers and paralyzed me. She walked up to me and brought my arms behind my back, and then she tied my wrists together so tightly that I couldn't feel my hands anymore. Then she reached for the key and walked in front of me, her eyes flickering over my body before I felt my chastity belt unlock. I could barely see it in the corner of my eyes as she walked away with it, closing the bathroom door behind her before I regained control of my body.

I turned around, and walked forward, locking the door. I - took care of all my business, and a bidet was present for me to clean myself.

And then I got carried away.

I rose my right leg into the empty jacuzzi, facing the door, and sat myself down on it. I felt my pussy meet the cold, ceramic material, and I closed my eyes and felt my jaw quiver.

And then I got even more carried away.

I rolled my hips forward, and bit my bottom lip, suppressing any moans I would let out as I started to hump the rim of the jacuzzi. This felt good - amazing - knowing that Ahri does not allow this and that I can't be doing this _excited_ me.

"Are you finished?" I heard Ahri ask.

 _No. I'm just getting started…_ _:)_

I felt a pause in my heart, and I thought I stopped myself, but my hips kept moving on their own. I slowly opened my mouth, and knew my voice would leave me suspect.

"A-almost." I stammered. It was obvious that I was trying to conceal _something_.

Ahri didn't say anything and I felt relieved. I continued at what I was doing, my face contorted in pleasure as I felt myself approaching orgasm. I can't believe I'm doing something so devious - with Ahri waiting just outside the door.

"Oh…" I moaned, and then I gasped and watched the door.

" _What_ are you doing. Riven?" Ahri asked, sounding a little bit angry.

"N-nothing." I replied.

I started humping quicker, and you could hear my skin rubbing against the ceramics.

"Ah…" I breathed.

"Riven." Ahri grunted, hearing me moan once again.

And I had no decency. I didn't stop. I didn't think of, or even consider the repercussions. I became a slave to my carnal desires. And I kept going when the door opened and Ahri's eyes met my pitiful, writhing body.

"Riven." My name rumbled in her throat. "Stop."

I looked at her, and I did just as she asked. This was so embarrassing… it was like I lost control of myself - as if something was controlling me.

"S-sorry…" I muttered, slowly getting up and standing straight, looking down at my feet.

Ahri didn't say anything. She walked towards me, placed her hands on my shoulders, and turned me around. She removed the rope from my wrists and let it fall to the floor. She pushed me down to my knees, and then she bent me over the rim of the jacuzzi which was slightly wetted now. I knew what she was going to do to me. I tried to resist, I tried to pull away from her. But she pursed her lips and blew a kiss and suddenly - I smelt a sweet aroma and succumbed.

And then her hand came flying down onto my rear.

I cried out, wincing as I shuddered and recoiled in pain. I gripped the jacuzzi as hard as I could, biting my bottom lip so hard I almost pierced into it. Ahri spread my knees, and fixed my body so that I arched my back.

And then she hit me again.

A sting filled the left of my rear, and I cried out each time when it came again and again and again. She laughed as she smacked my ass - as if it were more of a pleasure to her than it was a punishment to me.

…

My ass was throbbing once she was done with me - but only on the left side - thankfully, she neglected my other cheek. Ahri stood up, and walked to the shower, sliding the door open before she turned on the water.

"Get in." She ordered, looking over at me.

I do not have a wish to receive another smacking, so I obeyed immediately. I slowly stood up, the pain from my bruised cheek reminding me that complying was a good decision, for I do not wish the other to feel the same way. I walked past her and into the shower, and she slid the glass panel shut and stepped back to rest against the countertop.

I fixed the water to my liking, and stepped under the water. It felt so embarrassing, having her watch me like that. It was as if she was in here with me, despite being a few feet away. What was the point of having see-through glass in a shower?

 _I know. A woman like her wants someone to walk in on her bathing._

"You're making me uncomfortable." I said, mustering up the courage to do so magically. "C-could you leave?"

"No." Ahri responded. "I could join you, if that would help."

"N-no." I muttered, refusing her offer despite as nice as it sounded.

I saw bodywash sitting in the corner, and poured some into my hands. As I lathered my body with the soap, I turned away from Ahri, so that she could only see my back. I rubbed the body wash against my inner-thighs and had to bite my bottom lip. I let my fingers slide against my womanhood and I curled my toes and shivered.

"You have no shame." Ahri said with a chuckle. "Don't get carried away, Riven."

I nodded my head, and stopped. I washed off all the bubbles on my skin, turned off the water, and then stepped out.

 _The weird thing is - touching myself feels so much better now. Like a forbidden fruit._

"I'll be back." Ahri said, walking towards the open door. "I don't need to remind you about disobedience, do I?"

"No." I replied.

"Good." Ahri said, pulling a white towel off the rack behind the door before throwing it at me.

I started drying myself down immediately, show her that I didn't plan on touching myself. She smiled, and walked out, and I considered doing it. I considered thrusting as many fingers as I could between my thighs. But I decided not to. I am strong - this is just lust - it's only sexual gratification. I don't need it.

 _I'm afraid of her, too._

Ahri came back in when I was almost done drying myself. She was holding the same clothes she had in her lap the other night, and she had my chastity belt as well. I watched as she lowered it all onto the floor, before she crossed her arms and rested against the white tiled wall by the door

"Put it on." She ordered.

I looked down at the belt and frowned. I had to remind myself that my carnal desires are just desires, and not needs. I can live without them. I'd rather be sexually frustrated then in pain - or whatever Ahri's other punishments would bring me.

I dropped the towel on the floor and bent over to pick up the chastity belt. This was my first time seeing it… y'know - not on me for once. It's outside was made of shiny, silver metal, but the inside was padded with soft, black material. The plug which goes into my pussy was long and thick, made of matching metal, and it was _dripping_ in my juices. The one for my asshole was dry, and it matches the other, but it was shorter, and shaped like a spade, or a _normal_ buttplug. Both plugs were attached to the band, and the band was covered in my juices, too… I can't believe this thing made me so wet.

 _I still am, actually._

I slid into the belt, and as I brought the band between my legs, the plugs pressed against my holes. I braced myself, taking a deep breath, blushing as they slowly slid into me, a quiet moan slipping out of my lips just as I connected the belt and Ahri came to lock it with her key.

Ahri stared at me with this horny look on her face. "Now the clothes." She said with a smile.

I nodded my head and looked back down at the floor, at the pile of clothes waiting for me.

"W-what is this…?" I asked, lifting up the clothes, recognizing them. "I-Is this my halloween outfit?"

"Yes." Ahri answered.

 _My sluttish bunny outfit from last halloween..._

"Y-you want me to wear this?" I asked. "H-how'd you even get it?"

"Evelynn gave it to me." Ahri replied. "I can't wait to see you in it."

I picked up the slightly see-through dark purple stockings and stared at it. I sighed, and slipped my feet into them, and then rolled them up my thighs and past my hips. They fitted uncomfortably tight, and they stopped just underneath the part of the chastity belt around my waist. It felt like they were going to tear apart. My eyes came to the dark purple one-piece corset and I bent down to pick it up. As I stood up, I could hear Ahri walking towards me, and I looked up at her to see her spin her finger for me to turn around.

"Let me help." She said.

I groaned and rolled my eyes before turning around, letting her take the corset from me. She wrapped it around my body and then I felt her finger pull the zipper from the bottom-up, stopping underneath the middle of my shoulder blades where it reached its end. It felt so tight on my body, and you could see the slight impression from my chastity belt. Ahri picked up the brown belt which would go around my hips and put it around my hips, along with its puffy bunny-tail and the fake carrot. And then, she took the bunny ears and placed it atop my head, taking a step back to look at me entirely before she licked her lips.

"What a slutty costume." Ahri commented, shaking her head. "It'd be even better without the pantyhose, though."

"It'd be better without the chastity belt." I stated.

"If you act well, then I'll remove it." She said.

I nodded my head, happy to hear that she intends on removing it. And I intend on acting well, because my acts of defiance have only made things worse. I'm going to obey Ahri's every command.

"God… seeing you in this bunny outfit is making me heated, Riven." Ahri commented. "Even more-so than when I was listening to you play with yourself in your room last night."

Her face was stained with the gaze of lust.

"W-what?" I stammered, ashamedly looking away.

"It's okay." Ahri laughed. "That's why you're here."

 _I don't even know that's supposed to mean._

"Go to the living room and relax." Ahri said. "Watch some TV."

I nodded my head and walked past her to sit myself down into one of those red couches to fulfill her request. And that was it. I finished a whole show, and I started to wonder where Ahri was, or what she was doing. So, I got up and started to head towards my room to update my journal, but I heard something come from Ahri's room...

I heard faint moans.

It felt like my body slowed down - as if I was in the middle of a rare opportunity that I needed to seize. I walked straight past my room and towards Ahri's double doors. The left one was just _slightly_ cracked open, and I found myself eager to peek through it.

I saw Ahri, laying on her white bedsheets, her white tails flowing calmly behind her naked body as her legs were spread wide as could be. And in her hand was a long, thick, bumpy, purple dildo, moving in and out of her pussy by her feverish hand. Behind her moans, I could hear how wet she was; a wet squelch leaving her womanhood each time that purple beast met its end within her. She got louder and louder, and her free hand moved to fondle her breasts, confused with which one it should pay most attention to. And then her hand which moved the dildo got even quicker, and she looked over at the door and smiled _right_ at me. As if she knew I was there the _whole_ time.

I quickly pulled my head back behind the door.

"Riveughn!" Ahri moaned my name, laughing before she continued to speak. "T-this is all _your_ f-fault!"

The sounds of dildo pumping within her pussy and her moans elicited from it filled the silence between her statement and my response.

"S-sorry." I muttered, peeking through the crack in the door again.

I stared at her with my bottom lip bit, feeling warmth envelop my entire body as I felt myself becoming way more aroused than I already was.

"C-could you try and be quieter?" I quietly asked.

"You s-should c-c-ome and help." Ahri suggested. "I'll be q-quiet if you d-do so."

I shook my head as I hid back behind the door again.

"At least c-come in then." Ahri suggested. "Staring at you in your sexy little outfit will help me cum..."

"N-no!" I shouted, blushing out of her sight. "You have no shame!"

"P-please c-come in, Riven!" Ahri begged. "I'm a naughty slut who needs her b-bunny m-maid!"

"What?" I gasped. "No! _Absolutely_ not!"

"Riven. You _must_ come in." Ahri commanded, abandoning her usual wanton tone for a much more serious one.

 _That was an order… I can't refuse this… or I'll get punished!_

I still refused though.

"Need I remind you about the reward for disobedience?" She asked.

"I'd rather be stuck in this belt forever than be eye-candy for you!" I shouted.

"Then why are you s-still here?" Ahri asked.

I didn't respond. She was right.

"Come in." Ahri ordered. "Now."

I hesitated to come in, but I did. If I really didn't want to see her like this I'd have left a long time ago...

She continued to relentlessly pump the dildo in and out of her drippy pussy.

"S-stand in front of the b-bed." Ahri ordered.

I moved to stand in front of the bed, but I didn't look at her directly. I felt ashamed of myself, feeling her eyes run up and down my curves as I blushed.

"Come closer." Ahri said, her pumps slowing down.

I shook my head as she maintained a much slower pace with the dildo now.

"Come. Closer." Ahri repeated. "And face me."

Hesitantly, I came closer, and then I faced her. She shoved the purple dildo entirely within her and let go of it, the hand which was holding it moving to her clitoris instead. She began to rub against it, and her other hand continued to fondle her breasts as she stared at me closely.

"Fuck me." Ahri moaned. "Use it on me."

"N-no." I muttered. "I don't have to take orders from you."

"Yes you do." Ahri stated. "Unless you want to be in that belt for the rest of your life."

"I can just have it cut off." I said. "I don't have to deal with this."

"So go." Ahri said. "But perhaps, you don't want the triple pay you're currently receiving."

"T-triple pay?" I said, repeating her words.

 _That's a lot of money._

"Yes." Ahri said.

…If Nidalee could deal with it, then so could I. And I'm just a fictional character in someone's fanfic, so nothing really has to make sense anyways.

I moved closer and nodded my head, and Ahri chuckled. I crawled onto the bed, between Ahri's legs, and I nervously curled up my left hand against my thigh as my right grabbed the balls of the purple dildo. Ahri's eyes tried to lock with mine, but I looked away. I knew she enjoyed watching me in my humility.

I pulled the dildo towards myself, and Ahri shivered. I shook my head and got off the bed, and then left the room. I'll do anything but this. I don't even care about my imminent punishment. She said nothing to me as I left her room, but as I was leaving, she continued where she left off. I could hear her.

I went to my room and locked the door behind myself. I stared at my body in the mirror, watching my own outfit, seeing how enticing I looked in it. Who would've thought that working as a housemaid would have brought me here…

…I'm lying to myself. I'm not going to complain. I'm not going to tell anybody. I let Evelynn molest me. And I liked it. And I liked all this with stuff with Ahri, too.

I sighed, ready for my consequences. I left my room and headed back to Ahri's. But I didn't hear anything from behind the double doors. It was silent.

"I'm so sorry, Ahri." I quickly muttered as I stepped into the room.

Ahri was getting dressed, back into the same white dress she was wearing earlier. Her tails came out from underneath its skirt, blocking my sight of her as she spoke.

"I dislike having you here." She stated. "I have to dress all nice all the time."

Ahri turned and walked straight past me, winking at me with her left eye before she left her room.

 _What is this?_

I looked at the bed, and it was spotless, albeit a little messy. I could see the huge dildo she was using sitting on her night table to my left, her white cum running down its long and bumpy shaft. This woman has no self-respect, or any decency.

I left the room and followed Ahri. She was cooking food, and she even served it to me.

"I'm sorry for being so rude with you." She said. "I'm a different person when I'm aroused."

I didn't say anything back, because I didn't accept her apology.

"Were you going to do as I asked?" Ahri questioned. "I was surprised to see you come back."

I nodded my head.

She laughed. "Perhaps another time…"


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday.**

* * *

I went to bed naked last night, and I'm finding myself comfortable with showing my body to Ahri. She woke me up, and took me to the washroom. I didn't try to do anything. Ahri left the washroom as I was showering and took my chastity belt with her. She came back with another one which looked exactly the same, but she claimed that it was better. I noticed that the plugs were different. They were made of this purple rubbery material, like the dildo Ahri was using last night, and they even have just as many, if not more, bumps on them.

"Why can't I just have no belt instead of a better one?" I asked. "I promise I won't touch myself."

"It's part of your punishment." Ahri stated. "It's part of the fun, as well."

She handed me the belt and I put it on. I moaned and twisted about as the plugs slid into me. They weren't as cold as the others, but they were _much_ more filling and overall… more _pleasurable_. And it felt more comfortable underneath my bunny outfit, but I wasn't comfortable with my now-exposed legs, Ahri telling me that she threw away my pantyhose because it 'ruins' the costume… My ass was free to look at it now, concealed by nothing, even if the pantyhose were thin and see-through.

I could see the lust in her eyes as she approached me. She took my collar off with a key she had, and put on another one. I looked at myself wearing it in the mirror. It was silver, reflective, and trimmed with black padding just like my belt. It was much more comfortable than the old, purple collar given to me by Evelynn.

 _More comfortable, or perhaps I am getting used to these things on me?_

"Looks better." Ahri said with a smile, turning around and leaving the washroom.

I followed her into the kitchen and she sat down.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to serve me breakfast today." Ahri said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What do you want?"

"Cereal and milk, please." She answered.

I looked around her kitchen, and saw one single box of cereal on top her kitchen. I grabbed it and placed it on the counter, and then I started searching through her cupboards for a bowl.

But then something happened once Ahri snapped her fingers.

My new plugs… they started to _vibrate!_

I almost collapsed, grabbing onto the counter to keep myself standing up. I clenched my teeth, muffling a moan as I could hear my chastity belt rattle, turning to see Ahri staring at me with a smile.

"Hurry." Ahri said. "I'll let you cum if you serve me in less than a minute."

I widened my eyes and nodded my head. I sighed and heaved my chest as I hunted for a bowl. I gasped when I finally found one, but not because I was happy I did actually find a bowl, but because the vibrators felt _so_ damn good! They were getting more intense, and louder, and so did I.

I tried my best to pour the cereal into the bowl, a bunch falling out and spilling onto counter as I did so. I ignored the mess, and I ransacked the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk as I opened the cap while turning back to the dry bowl of cereal. I spilled milk all over the countertop too, but I managed to get _some_ into the bowl. I hastily put the milk down and lifted the bowl up, some milk tipping out the side as I rushed to serve it to Ahri.

"A spoon?" Ahri asked, winking at me.

I nodded my head, and took a deep breath of air. I could feel myself on the verge of climax, and Ahri kept a close eye on me. I turned around and rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a washed spoon from the dish rack before sprinting back to her with it.

"Here's your reward." Ahri said, snapping her fingers, causing the vibrators to turn off.

"I did that in less than a minute!" I exclaimed, a frustrated moaning leaving my lips as I felt myself just a few moments from climax, but unable to attain it. "Please! Snap your fingers again!"

 _Remember what I said about not giving in to my carnal desires? Well… I lied._

Ahri ignored me, scooping up some cereal and placing it between her lips, her eyes still on my bothered face.

"Ahri!" I yelled.

"What?" She asked, putting the spoon back into the bowl. "Did you really believe me?"

I nodded my head desperately.

"I wasn't going to let you cum even if you managed to muster up this excuse of cereal in less than five seconds." She told me. "Not ever, no matter how much you beg."

"...Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

She ignored my question, and I saw her eyes move to my thighs.

"Look how wet you are." Ahri stated. "Milk isn't the only thing on my kitchen floor."

I started to blush, even more than I already was, and looked down at myself. I was soaked through my corset… and it wasn't even cum.

"C-can I eat as well?" I asked, accepting defeat.

"Of course." Ahri smiled. "You're my plaything, not my slave."

I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen, and served myself a bowl of cereal. I sat across from Ahri, and we both ate in silence.

"I have to go to work." Ahri told me once she finished eating. She left, and I hadn't even seen what she left in. I wonder where a woman like her could possibly work at.

She left a key for me, in case I wanted to leave the house. It's pointless though. I have no other clothes to wear. I'll appear on 1000 blogs if I step out the house like this; all horny and wet and desperate and humiliated and horny.

I watched TV until she pulled out of the garage and onto the road. Then I listened to some music from the computer in her room. And then I realized how much I miss working at Evelynn's mansion… so I decided to snoop around.

I was already in Ahri's room, so I searched around in there first. I went to her closet, and she had so many different outfits. Most, if not all of them, were provocative and I found myself salivating imagining her in them. Her dresser was littered with panties and bras and socks and stockings and I imagined her in them, too. And then I looked at the two-drawer night tables beside each side of her bed. I went to the one on the left first, sliding open its top drawer to find the purple dildo which Ahri was using last night; a half-empty bottle of clear oil just right beside it.

I lifted the dildo up and started stroking it. And then I got carried away, shoving it between my thighs, pressing it against my one-piece which was hard due to the belt underneath it. I closed my legs around it, and I started to pull it back and forth, pretending that I was actually feeling something as fake moans left my lip, soon dissatisfied with my inability to masturbate. I stopped, and looked at the dildo, seeing how it was just a _little_ bit wet just from that.

And so, I found myself desiring to have it in my mouth.

I opened my lips while I was staring at the tip of the dildo. My lips came around it, and I slid it in my mouth, trying my best to engulf it. I remembered what Ahri was doing with it last night, and I got even more excited. I kept swallowing it until the balls pressed against my lips and it couldn't go any further. I gagged and had to pull it out, wiping it off on her blankets before putting it back where I found it.

And then my vibrators turned on. I started to panic, wondering how they came on without Ahri here. I looked around for any cameras, to see if she was watching me, and I looked out the window for her car too. She was still gone - and I still don't know how an earthquake started to rupture between my thighs! I waited for them to turn off, finding their strength not as violent this time as barely any moans fled my throat.

I regained my composure, taking a deep breath of air, wondering how Nidalee dealt with _her_ vibrating plugs. She told me they were maddening… and I don't know if I agree with her yet… I kind of like it... I opened up the bottom drawer and it was filled with a bunch of different vibrators. Some were wired to remotes, some were curved, and some were even wireless too. There was even some tape in there, and I already knew what it was for. Ahri would tape these things to herself.

I closed the drawer and walked away, heading to the night table on the right side of the bed. I opened the top drawer, and inside were more dildos of various colours, forms, shapes, and sizes. The bottom drawer had buttplugs. Some were jeweled, some were black and some were purple, and there was even one with a button it... It's amazing how it seems that this woman's life revolves around sex. Her job must involve sex, too.

I wonder what's in the basement...

I walked out of Ahri's room and closed the door behind myself. My plugs started vibrating again, and I had to catch myself. I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes, finding that I was actually enjoying them. I breathed heavily, and I even let out an involuntary moan. And I let out a frustrated sigh too once they turned off.

And so, I found myself desiring to remove all my clothes.

My feet took me into my room, and I stripped naked. I threw my costume onto the bed; the collar and the chastity belt being the only things remaining on my body. I looked down at the chastity belt, noticing how it looked slightly blurred due to the plugs' vibrations. I also noticed how hard my nipples were, my fingers moving up to catch my own pink peaks between themselves.

" _Ah…"_ I quietly moaned, my eyes fluttering a quick second as I had a devious idea.

I walked to Ahri's room again and I opened the left night table's bottom drawer. I pulled out two wireless vibrators which were pink, and shaped like tiny eggs. I also took the tape, and then I taped them to my nipples before finding the remotes which belonged to each one, turning them on to a very low setting.

" _Oh..."_ I breathed, shaking my head as I bit my bottom lip, finding a smile creep up on my face.

 _I shouldn't be doing this. This will only make things worse for me. I am ashamed of myself..._

I left Ahri's room again, holding the two remotes in my hands as I went towards the basement. I walked down the steps, and saw a light switch on the wall to my right. I flicked it up, and I found myself on wooden flooring. To my right was a locked door, and to my left seemed to be a living room. I walked into the living room, as I had nowhere else to go.

I noticed a black, slightly scratched horizontal bar connected to the ceiling, and directly below it, were two shackles, also scratched. This was in the middle of the basement, but slightly to the right. Surrounding the bars, were two black leather couches. One was against the wall, and one was in the middle of the room, facing a mounted TV on the right wall. The couches leather showed some sign of wear, but otherwise, they were clean. There was a table with three drawers beside the couch against the wall. Behind the couch that wasn't against the wall was a bed with its metal headboard against the wall. It had white clean sheets and pillows, but both the frame of the headboard and footboard were scratched up. The bed was big enough to fit at least three people, side by side. Or maybe two, with one person chained down on top of it...

I walked to the bars I found on the ceiling and floor, and I knew already what it was for. People were spread-eagled on this thing, and Ahri would either watch them or the TV. I moved to stand underneath it, and spread my limbs out as if I were bound to it, noticing that the wooden flooring underneath me showed signs of water damage. I looked straight ahead, the couches behind me as I found myself staring at my reflection in a tall mirror against the wall…

I found myself liking what I saw.

 _I wonder how many people have been fucked right here. By Ahri herself._

I shook my head and changed my thoughts. I turned around, and there was a couch in front of me, and then one to my left. I walked to the couch ahead of me, and went to the table to the right of it. It had three drawers, and none of them would budge. There was a little keyhole to the right of each handle.

 _Ahri likes to keep her things locked away… including me._

...I should not think of myself as Ahri's _thing_ again.

The vibrators taped to my nipples need to be turned off. I'm getting far too aroused. I turned them off, and shook my head, my nipples feeling a little sore.

I walked over to the bed, and it reeked of perfume. It was oddly clean, even though I'm confident sex has been had on it countless times.

This place was like a sex dungeon...

I went back upstairs, and searched in Ahri's rooms for keys that could unlock the drawers. Of course, I didn't find them. So I spent the rest of the day bored again, watching TV, and just sitting around. I hid the vibrators and tape in my room, in the night table beside my bed. I had no idea when Ahri would come home, so it was a little embarrassing when she did, finding me sitting naked on her smallest red leather couch.

"Have fun?" Ahri asked as she came through the door.

Ahri was wearing a short, red skirt, and thigh-high black stockings. It barely covered her rear, and I could see a glimpse of her white panties as she slid her feet out of her black sneakers. She was already unbuttoning her white blouse as she walked towards the hallway which lead to her room.

"No." I replied.

"I have something for you to do then." Ahri said. "Come."

Ahri walked into her room, and I heard her keys land on her dresser. I got up and followed her quickly, and by the time I was in the room with her, her white bra had already reached the floor. Her fingers loosened her skirt, and she dropped it down her legs, kicking it aside before looking at me. She licked her lips, and slipped her hands underneath her white panties, winking at me as she slowly slid them down her thighs, past her knees, and down her ankles. The only things which were on her body now were the stockings that ran all the way up to the middle of her succulent thighs.

 _She looked so… tempting._

Ahri climbed onto her bed, sitting on her knees as she looked over at me. I gave her a confused stare, and closed the door behind myself. She turned over and reached for the night table to the left of the bed, sliding open its top drawer before pulling out the purple monster of a dildo she was using last night (and the very same one I ashamedly deepthroated just earlier today).

I noticed that Ahri's tails had some glitter in it, and that her ass was red and just slightly bruised. I also noticed how _wet_ she was.

"What happened to your ass?" I asked.

"Don't worry." Ahri laughed as she rolled over and kneeled again. "I did it."

"At work?" I continued to question. "Why?"

"Because it's part of the job." She answered. "Do you know how Evelynn makes all her money?"

I shook my head.

"She owns a few strip clubs." Ahri explained. "I'm the manager of one of them."

 _I was right about her occupation._

"You're a stripper?" I asked.

"No… not really." Ahri said, shaking her head. "I just had to fill in for a girl who was missing. I just run the place."

"So why did you spank yourself?" I asked.

"I got carried away. Once I was swinging around that pole, watching all those men with the huge bulges in their pants gawk at me, I couldn't stop." She explained. "I kept spanking and spanking and spanking myself."

I didn't reply.

Ahri spreaded her legs and lowered herself down onto her back. She ran the tip of the dildo against her pussy and closed her eyes, smiling before she rammed it into herself.

"I love having all those men stare me. It makes me horny; their cocks just _begging_ for some action, trying to break through the fly of their pants." Ahri explained, thrusting the dildo in and out herself slowly. "I even get naked in front of them. I even touch myself in front of them."

I remained silent, watching her fuck herself.

"I t-told you that I get c-carried away." Ahri laughed. "I even almost came in front of them."

And as she was speaking, she continued to pump the dildo between her thighs...

"Fuck me, Riven." Ahri said with an authoritative tone.

I hesitated to nod my head, but I did. I crawled onto the bed, moving between Ahri's thighs. She let go of the dildo, just like she did yesterday, leaving it deep within her. I grabbed the dildo's fake ballsack, and I pulled it towards myself.

"Ah…" Ahri moaned, turning her head as her legs moved a bit. "Continue..."

I bit my bottom lip, feeling warmth on my cheeks as I slowly pushed the dildo back into her dripping pussy. Ahri shuddered, and licked her lips, looking at me closely as I stared down at the dildo which was coated in her white creamy juices. I thrust it into her again, with more vigor, and she laughed at me.

"You look pitiful." Ahri commented. "Show some effort."

Ahri snapped her fingers and I flinched, expecting to be frozen. Instead, my vibrators turned on, and I felt my teeth chattering just as much as my belt did.

"Fuck me." Ahri commanded. "Or I'll turn your plugs off."

I quickly nodded my head and moved my shaky hand. I immediately started to pump the dildo in and out of her pussy, and she was so wet that her womanhood made a sound each time the dildo bottomed out within her.

"Ugh-huh… yeah." Ahri breathed, bringing her hand over her mouth as she turned her head again, closing her eyes before she moved it down with the other to play with her breasts. "Perfect."

My left hand was free, and it crawled up my skin, towards my own breasts. I fondled them, squeezing into my mounds and pinching my nipples as I continued to fuck Ahri with this purple behemoth. My vibrations got stronger, and Ahri noticed it, the bed starting to pick up on their tremors. She looked at me as I moaned, furrowing her brows as she shook her head at my animalistic ways.

"I wish I c-could remove that b-belt of yours so we c-could have some real f-fun." Ahri commented.

"T-then do it." I suggested through clenched teeth,

Ahri looked over my shoulder, to the chain of keys behind me on the dresser before shaking her head.

"Another time." She breathed.

That response made me angry. I stopped what I was doing right away.

And she looked back up at me too, with just as much, if not more anger.

I took a nervous breath of air and continued what I was previously ordered to do. Vehemently, I now drove the dildo in and out of Ahri's pussy, hearing her laugh and moan as she moved her hands from her breasts to clutch the bedsheets. Her southern lips gripped the dildo so tightly, holding onto each bump as it slid it's way out.

"Yes, Riven!" Ahri exclaimed, twisting her body about as she turned her head side to side. "Ah..!"

I felt my heart beating in my chest, alongside the rumbles filling my holes below. I continued to hammer my hand between Ahri's thighs, still groping myself as I could feel my climax approaching.

But Ahri came, and I watched as her white, creamy cum dripped out of her pussy and onto her even-whiter bedsheets.

"Suck it." Ahri ordered. "Until it's spotless."

I pulled the dildo out and stared at it, watching her cum run down its length.

Ahri snapped her fingers, and looked at me.

"I'll turn your plugs back on if you obey." She said.

I erased my hesitation right away, bringing the sullied dildo up and towards my mouth. I pressed its tip against my lips, and I slowly parted them, letting it slide in as I could taste her on it.

"Clean." Ahri repeated, watching me closely with fiery eyes.

I nearly swallowed the entire dildo, and I watched the wicked smile creep upon her lips as I did so. My head bobbed back and forth, and I gagged just a little bit as Ahri chuckled. Little did she know that I already had some practice doing exactly this just earlier today… I pulled the dildo out of my mouth, wiping my saliva off from my lips as Ahri took the dildo from me and placed it on the night table to the left.

"Good job." Ahri told me. "I had a long day, so could you leave me alone?"

I nodded my head and got off the bed.

"What about my uhm…" I couldn't find the right words to say… "Could you snap your fingers?"

"No." Ahri answered. "I can't believe you believed me a second time."

I sighed and left her room, and as I was closing the door on my way out, she said something to me.

"I have plans for us tomorrow." Ahri said. "To keep you entertained."

I didn't turn to acknowledge her, hiding my smile from her eyes. I nodded my head, and continued on my way out, heading to my room to try all things futile. I humped my pillow, my bed, all with the vibrators taped to my nipples again. I wished so many times for the plugs underneath my chastity belt to turn on, so that I could have some help - but it seemed they knew how desperate I was for climax, so they didn't.

I turned off the lights in my room and tried my best to force myself to go to bed, despite being so flustered. I put the egg vibrators back into the drawer, as I couldn't imagine myself sleeping with them on. A few hours must've passed by before I actually fell asleep, because something else other than my arousal was keeping me awake. There was a vent in the ceiling, and I had noticed that the air coming from it was pink past midnight.


	4. Thursday, 1 of 2

**Thursday, 1 of 2.**

* * *

 _I completely accept that Evelynn was right. I am what Nidalee became. And I don't mind... I just dislike how quickly it happened._

* * *

I woke up closer to noon today, walking into the living room with a towel draped over my shoulder. Ahri was preparing lunch when she had noticed me in the corner of her eye. She stopped what she was doing and came to me. She was wearing a white t-shirt which concealed her cleavage, her breasts almost stretching its fabric as I noticed that her nipples were nearly poking out. Her beautiful legs were uncovered, black skin-tight shorts sitting around her hips as an excuse for bottoms.

As we were walking to the washroom, Ahri told me that she preferred to see me in my bunny uniform, despite how much she likes seeing me naked. So I got it from my room on the way to their. When we entered the washroom, Ahri used a key to unlock my chastity belt. She watched me pull it off, sliding it down my legs. My face was twisted as my womanhood clutched onto the bumpy rubbers plugs as they made their way out of me, Ahri taking the belt from my shaky hands as she commented on how wet it was.

Ahri walked past me and towards the shower. She slid it open, her back faced to me, and turned it on. She removed the shower head from the wall, and started washing down my belt. And since she wasn't looking, I took advantage. My right hand moved towards my hips, between my thighs, my ring and middle finger sliding into my pussy as I bit my bottom lip and rolled my eyes back.

And then I heard Ahri's fingers snap, leaving me frozen with my own two fingers knuckle deep inside of me. I could only see the ceiling, and not Ahri. I could hear the shower turn off, and then I heard her walking towards me.

"Can I trust you in here alone, Riven?" Ahri asked as I heard the belt be let down onto the floor, taking my fingers out of my pussy before pushing my hand back to my side.

She snapped her fingers and I nodded my head right away.

"Sorry." I muttered.

Ahri chuckled and kicked my feet apart, spreading my legs. She bent down a little and stared at my womanhood, licking her lips as I stood to let her do what she wanted. Her hand came between my thighs, and her fingers brushed against my pussy.

"Ah…" I shuddered, seeing Ahri's eyes light up like always.

She continued, looking up at me, teasing me slowly before her fingers easily slid into my pussy.

"So tight." Ahri smiled, thrusting her fingers into my womanhood leisurely.

She was going slow it was maddening! My hips started moving on their own, grinding against her fingers, my hand moving to hold her arm as another disgusting moan fled my throat.

And then Ahri stopped.

I didn't even bother with begging, watching Ahri stand up and walk away from me. She left the washroom, and left me alone to take care of my business. I wanted to touch myself so badly, but I knew it wouldn't get me anywhere. I'd only be edging myself, like the vibrators do, because Ahri would put a stop to it immediately. So I just brushed my teeth, used the washroom, and stared at the rim of the jacuzzi, feeling myself salivate. I forced myself to resist, for my ass still hurts from being bent over it and beaten two days ago.

"You can come back in." I said.

Ahri opened the door and came back in.

"I'm happy you didn't do anything." Ahri stated, closing the door behind herself. "Get in the shower."

I nodded my head, and found it funny that Ahri comes back in just to watch me bathe myself.

I stepped into the shower, closed the glass door, and turned it on. I stepped under the water, and I stared at the wall, feeling Ahri's eyes glued onto my body. A few minutes passed by, and then I heard the glass door slide open. I turned around to see Ahri naked, stepping in behind me.

"W-what're you doing?" I stammered, taking a step back as I watched her slide the door back shut.

"I need to bathe you." Ahri replied.

"I can wash myself." I stated.

"I don't trust you." Ahri said as she closed the distance between us, a fake smile on her lips. "And I have to get to work on time anyways, so we'll just shower together."

She reached forward, grabbing my waist to turn me around. As I was returned to face the wall again, I found myself bending over, hearing her laugh at me do so.

"Don't get carried away." She said, pushing me forward so that we were both under the water.

I stood straight and shook my head.

"Maybe the day you leave, I'll fuck you like that." Ahri said.

"Why not now?" I asked.

"...If you want me so bad, then I'll give you what you want." Ahri said. "As long as you're on your best behaviour for the rest of the time you spend here."

"W-what?" I asked. "A-are you serious?"

"Yes." Ahri said. "Right here and now."

"Please." I responded, humiliated by myself as I took a deep breath of air. "I'll do _anything_ you want."

"I love how desperate you are." Ahri chuckled. "Nidalee was nothing like you were."

"Nidalee and I are not the same person." I muttered.

"Don't worry." Ahri said. "I like you for the desperate woman you are."

 _Just fuck me!_

"Self control is easy. I think of fucking you _every_ single minute I see you." She said. "But I have amazing self control, almost scarily so."

I didn't respond, realizing that all her talk was just a lie and that she was never going to actually fuck me.

…

But she bent me over, and my hands moved to press against the tiled wall ahead of me. She held my hips, and I felt her skin come against mine, pretending that she was fucking me with a dick.

I didn't say anything. I smiled, and let her fake-fuck me, pretending that she was deep inside of me.

"I hate Evelynn for sending you here." Ahri said as her wet skin was still smacking against mine. "It's just as much a punishment for me as it is for you. I want to fuck you _so_ badly but I can't!"

Ahri stopped, laughing before there was an awkward silence. I stood up and turned around, breathing heavily as we both locked eyes. She smiled at me coquettishly, and I looked down at my own feet.

" _You can just lie to Evelynn."_ I muttered incomprehensibly. _"You don't have to tell her you did anything with me."_

I felt Ahri's fingers touch my chin and she rose my head so we looked eye to eye again.

"What did you say?" Ahri asked, her smile still seductive.

"Fuck me!" I begged. "She doesn't have to know!"

Ahri looked away with a pensive look on her face.

" _Three more days."_ She whispered. _"Could you wait that long?"_

"No!" I answered.

And then she looked back at me all serious-like. "Neither can I."

She grabbed my waist and pulled me towards herself. She pinned me to the tiles to the left, my arms against the wall as she got closer and closer. Her lips came against mine, and my eyes widened. I did not expect such intimacy from her, but I gave in happily, my lids already closed as I let her pull at my bottom lip.

Her hands ran down my body, letting go off my arms which fell to my side. I felt her left hand come to the right of my hip, holding it as her other hand rose my left thigh up. She moved closer, both her legs over my right thigh, her skin against mine as her left hand ran up from my hip to my waist, her shoulders leaning into mine to keep me against the wall.

She stopped kissing me, exchanging a glance with my eyes before she started to kiss down to my jawline. Her lips pressed against the left side of my neck, and I felt as if I were on fire. She sucked on my flesh, and I knew it would leave a hickey impossible to hide. But I didn't care. I moaned, overwhelmed by her ministrations, waiting for them to show care to where I needed care most.

Ahri made slow, delicate kisses over my throat and to the other side of my neck. She captured skin between her lips and started to suck, even harder this time. I felt her hips starting to move slightly, her pussy rubbing against my thigh as she showed that she was enjoying this just as much as I was. Her right hand let go of my thigh, letting it fall so that its foot would join the other on the floor. That same hand then slithered up my body and came against my stomach. I felt her finger nail trail around my navel, listening to her chuckle between suckles as I knew my neck was red like roses.

Then it slowly made its way down my body, past my hips… and between my thighs. I held my breath and closed my eyes, waiting for her touch. Her palm brushed against my bud, and I let out a fluttered moan before she cupped my womanhood. Her lips came up to my jaw again, just only for a second, to distract me before two of her fingers abruptly drove their way into my womanhood.

I gasped, sprawling my fingers against the tiled wall behind me.

Ahri quietly let out a distracted chuckle, pulling her fingers out just enough so that the tips remained in before she thrust them again. I tried to hold something, but I had nothing to hold, this wall being the only thing that would keep my hands company. Ahri started to thrust into me more quickly, my head turning side to side as my hips moved against her pumps, riding her fingers as she started to suck my neck even harder. Her thumb pressed itself against my bud, rubbing in soft, circular motions to help me approach insanity.

" _Ahri…"_ I muttered quietly. _"Ahri… ugh…"_

This is the best sex I've ever had. Ahri is _so_ much better than Irelia; who just gets quicker and rougher as time passes by. Ahri knows the _perfect_ pace, the perfect roughness, the perfect _everything_. I was about to cum!

I heard Ahri chuckle like she does so much, my eyes opening to see her staring at me. She stopped kissing my neck, looking in my eyes, still chuckling, nearly laughing as she leaned into me more.

Her fingers pulled out of my pussy when I only needed a second more. She grabbed both my arms and pinned them above my head, her nose coming against mine before she spoke to me.

"If I can wait three more days, so can you." She said.

I tried to break free of her hold, but I couldn't. I don't know how a woman like her could have such physical strength over me.

…

And then I felt a weird, sudden desire to be submissive; a feeling I've had a few times since I've entered this house.

I nodded my head and she backed off, moving me to stand in front of her, facing the shower head. She reached for some shampoo, and started to sensually rub it into my skin, teasing me in a way I found so humiliating. I just stood there in silence and let her hands roam my body, knowing fully-well that they would not ever let me cum.

* * *

Once we were done showering, we both got dressed. I fulfilled Ahri's request of getting back into my bunny costume, and Ahri was quite happy at that. She left to go to work, leaving me home alone.

But she forget the keys in her room. I took them and ran into the basement.

The table that was beside the couch had nothing surprising in it. The top drawer had some chains, some cuffs, and some whips. The middle drawer had some keys, presumably for the cuffs in the drawer above. The bottom drawer though, had broken things in it. Broken whips, broken chains, and broken cuffs. I closed all three and walked away, heading towards the locked door.

There were so many keys on this ring that it took me a few tries to find the right one. I opened the door, and the room was completely dark. I tried to feel for a light switch on the wall, but I couldn't find one. I needed a flashlight or something, so I went back upstairs to find one.

I went back into Ahri's room, and found nothing but clothes and sex toys… I went into my room… and for fun, I taped the vibrators to my nipples, turning them onto a low setting. I searched through night table and found an old phone. I turned it on, which took forever, and looked to see if it had a flashlight app. It did, so I headed back into the basement with it.

I walked into the room with the phone flashlight on. I shined it everywhere, and some things glimmered back at me. Devious things… most of them on the left of the room. So that's where I went, coming to a large white-clothed table flushed against the wall, stretching from one end of the room to the other.

There were three chastity belts on the left side of the table. One of them was my old one, and I really didn't miss it, despite it being less sexually sinister than my current one. To the right of my old belt, was another one, but it didn't look as nice. It was grey, and felt rough. It had no padding at all, too, and no plugs either. It had a bunch of scratches that looked like a cougar clawed at it. Beside this belt was a padlock, and then two smooth purple plugs with protruding handles on the bottom of them… I paid more attention to the inside of the belt, and I noticed that behind where the padlock would be, a name was scratched in.

 _Nidalee_.

To the right was another belt, and it was like mine. Its plugs were black and made of silicone, I think. They were incredibly long and thick, and I bet that they vibrated too.

 _I wonder if Ahri likes to lock herself up in that belt for fun._

I went to the other side of the table, waving the light over it to find a black leather collar with its key right beside it. This was the very same one Nidalee wore that day in the dining hall. My old purple one was there as well, as well as some other shiny black collars beside it. My old collar, and these black metal ones had a small latch on them, and I noticed that right beside these collars were chains with leather handles.

Leashes.

I could attach these chains to the collars. And I noticed that my own collar that I'm wearing right now has a little latch on it, too.

 _Imagine me on a leash, on all fours; following behind my master._

I shook my head, trying my best to erase those thoughts from my mind.

To the right of these collars were gags. Some were made of black leather and some were made of black, shiny latex. Each of them had a red ball, and some balls were larger than the others. I picked up one of the gags, and pulled the straps on the back, watching it get tighter. I admit, I did imagine myself wearing it.

There were some blindfolds too that were all the same, made of soft, felt-like fabric. But they were just a distraction to the black leather armbinder they sat beside. I put my hands in it, and found myself incredibly uncomfortable. I'd prefer to be tied up in rope, or at least handcuffs…

 _...Why am I having these thoughts?_

And lastly, there was one more thing. A chastity _bra_ ; made of shiny, silver metal which matched my own collar and belt. I can't imagine having both my womanhood _and_ breasts locked away, my hands moving to my breasts to remind myself that I was still fortunate.

I upped the intensity of the vibrators taped to my nipples…

I put the phone down, and opened the drawer on the rightmost side of the table, because I was already there. I picked up the phone again and waved the light inside, finding silver restraints which matched my collar and belt, too… There were four, thick silver bracelets with a black rubber padding, and they have small little hooks on them, most likely for chains. But, these weren't just _bracelets_. They were cuffs for your arms and wrists, and I could see the thin chain which belonged to them in the drawer, too.

There were two larger cuffs as well, probably for someone's thighs, because it would be impossible to stay around someone's arms without slipping off. They don't show any signs of being chain-able, but there were _two_ more cuffs that did, and by process of elimination; I knew that they were for someone's ankles.

I put everything back inside of the drawer and closed it once I came to a realization.

These were for me.

 _Well… I hope they are…_

I walked to the other drawer, and opened it up. It was filled with whips and rope, and I picked up this black one that looked like a racing crop. I swung it in front of myself, listening to it slice through the air as I giggled.

I put it back right away, slightly disturbed by my reaction as I closed the drawer.

I was getting tired of using the phone on everything, so I decided to search for the light next. I waved the flashlight around, and caught some glimpses of some other things in the room before finding a light switch on the wall opposite from the door. I walked to it, and flicked it on, turning the phone off before placing it down on the counter underneath the light switch.

I was now standing in the middle of the room, facing forward, or north (the table of restraints being left of me, or west). I took a few steps back, watching what was ahead of me. There was a granite counter that looked like it was pulled straight from a kitchen. On top of it were many cleaning products on it, as well as a sink. I'm happy to know that Ahri cleans her devious devices…

I turned my attention to the right, seeing a dark, wooden cabinet-dresser. I walked to it and opened it up. Inside was a schoolgirl uniform, a nurse uniform, an officer uniform, a French Maid uniform (I wonder if it was Ahri's in the past), a teacher outfit, a referee uniform, a navy-blue one-piece swimsuit, and a few sets of lace lingerie that were red, white, purple, and black.

And then I imagined Ahri in all of them. And I especially imagined her in that teacher outfit, whipping my rear as I was sprawled on all fours.

... _I am so - fucking - horny._

I closed the cabinet and looked down, seeing six drawers.

I opened the top left one and found a bunch of stockings. Some were lace, see-through, opaque, and there were even some fishnet stockings. The top right drawer had a bunch of socks in them, some thigh-high, knee-high, and then normal. The two middle drawers were filled with all sorts of bras and panties, and the bottom left had even _more_ bras and panties. But the bottom right drawer had hats and accessories which belonged to the uniforms above.

I closed all the drawers, and noticed a chest to the right of the dresser. I opened it up, and found two strap-ons inside. One had a long, black member which was very thick and bumpy. On the inside of the strap-on was a dildo, matching the one on the outside of it, made to go inside the wearer. I found a button on the strap-on and it started to vibrate, shaking the entire chest it was in. I quickly turned it off, but not without thinking how it'd feel inside of me first. The other strap-on was nowhere near as fun, only having a fake black cock on the outside, and nothing on the inside for the wearer.

I felt like I was done here, so I turned off the room light and left. I headed back upstairs, removed the vibrators from my nipples, and hid them back in my room. And then I waited for Ahri.


	5. Thursday, 2 of 2

**Thursday, 2 of 2.**

* * *

Ahri finally came home and she looked incredibly frustrated.

" _Hey."_ She muttered to me, heading towards the basement immediately as soon as she walked through the front door.

I got worried, wondering if I did anything to show that I was snooping around down there. I'm confident I left everything how I found it. I should've at least went back down before she came home to make sure.

...

Ahri came back upstairs, holding two things which I couldn't see. She rushed into her room, and then came back out naked with her hands hidden behind her back.

"W-why are you naked?" I asked from the bigger living room couch.

"I had a long day at work." Ahri answered with a weak smile. "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I tilted my head to express my confusion.

"Get up." She ordered me.

I got up.

'Turn around." She ordered me again.

I turned around.

Ahri walked towards me and took my hands, pulling them behind my back before I felt the cold steel of cuffs be locked around them.

"Sorry…" I apologized for no apparent reason.

She turned me back around and lifted my chin up, and then I felt something against my neck; the very same collar I played with in the basement.

"Next time you shouldn't just leave the phone in there." Ahri explained as she then locked the leash to my collar. "I'm not mad though. I let you in there."

And then she kissed me, leaving me feel a sudden desire to be _so_ much more submissive than I already was. She walked backwards, sitting down on the smaller couch, tugging on my leash as she spreaded her legs _wide_.

"Do what you were made for." Ahri said, looking up at me with a curve on lips as she coiled the leash's chain around her hand.

I fell onto my knees, and crawled between her legs, looking up at her for my next order.

Ahri lifted her right leg up, and rested its thigh on the arm of the couch whilst moving her other leg further away. And then she tugged on my leash again, bringing me dangerously close to her dripping pussy. I closed my eyes for a second and pressed my lips against her sex, listening to her take a deep breath of air before our gazes met. She rose her hand, showing me how tightly she was holding onto my leash, licking her lips as she gave it a light tug again. I captured her clitoris between my lips, and began to suck passionately. She moaned, and tilted her head back _,_ closing her eyes.

"I feel like p-placing in you the rest of the restraints which those cuffs belong to…" Ahri explained. "For being _such_ a good girl."

 _I think you should fuck me._ I thought. _For being such a good girl..._

I threw away my own desires and focused on her's. My lips siphoned moans from Ahri as they drinked what was between them, her legs starting to close around my head as I showed more vigor, finding the perfect pace which I maintained for what seemed like forever.

"Ah!" Ahri moaned, her thighs squeezing against my ears as I could tell she was cumming, her quivers causing my fake bunny ears to fall off.

She released me from her deathly clutch and I saw her white cum running down her womanhood. Her chest heaved as she took a deep breath of air, dropping my leash before she got up and headed towards the washroom without saying anything. I put my bunny ears back on, and picked up my leash, leaving it attached to my collar. I heard the tap in the washroom turn off before Ahri walked out, smiling at me as I handed her my leash.

Her eyes lit up, as if I ignited something in her. Ahri tugged me into the basement, and into her restraint room. She went for the light, and turned to face me once she flicked it on.

"How do you like it?" She asked. "Considering it's your second time seeing it."

"It's okay, I guess." I quietly responded. "I don't like the restraints, though."

"You're lying." Ahri stated, shaking her head at me before snapping her fingers.

I expected my plugs to start vibrating, but I was paralyzed instead. I could only watched as she strutted towards me, feeling her hands against my body before all my clothes fell to the floor and the cold draft of the basement greeted me. She walked over to table on the left and opened up the drawer farthest away from me, underneath the chastity bra and arm-binder.

Ahri took the larger pair of arm cuffs, chaining them before locking them around my upper arms, as their matching partners were already around my wrists. She then returned to the drawer, and then returned to me with two pairs of leg restraints, the bigger pair without a chain. She put them around my thighs and then the cuffs around my ankles, before returning to the drawer again. Ahri closed the drawer, and she went under the table and pulled out a pair of black heels from the shadows, coming back to me to slip my feet into them.

And just like that, I was a chained-up doll.

"You look amazing like this." Ahri commented. "But I'm not done yet."

She walked back to the table, and lifted the chastity bra. She came back to me, and locked it shut tight on my body, pulling its two chained-straps over my shoulders as I felt them snatch onto the back.

...Now I _really_ was chained-up.

Ahri took a step back, bit her bottom lip, smiled, and then snapped her fingers.

"Why?!" I screamed. "I want out!"

Ahri snapped her fingers again, causing my plugs to storm my nether regions with quakes so violent I could feel the floor shaking beneath me.

"Don't make me gag you!" Ahri yelled back. "I want that cute little mouth of yours to be free."

I was disgusted, and I hate to admit it; but turned on as well... I was shuddering like crazy, trying my best to not fall, answering her with pitiful, shaky moans as she turned for the dresser.

"Did you see what was in here, too?" Ahri asked, looking at me for my response.

With my teeth clenched, I nodded my head, pressing my knees together.

"What do you want me to wear then?" Ahri asked, browsing through her many garments.

I didn't reply, wondering if she was serious.

She continued to flick through the clothes before looking over at me again. "What do you want me to wear, Riven?" She repeated, shaking her head before chuckling.

"A-are you s-serious?" I stammered.

"Of course." Ahri answered. "I don't wanna walk around naked for the rest of the day."

 _That sounds nice, though._

"Officer, or teacher?" Ahri asked. "Or perhaps some lingerie?"

I found myself salivating. From my mouth, and from my …

Ahri looked over at me, noticing my indecisiveness, and laughed. She snapped her fingers, listening to me give out a frustrated moan before returning her attention to the dresser.

"I want to put on the schoolgirl uniform, but that's a submissive outfit..." She explained. "But it has such a nice, easy to lift skirt, too…"

And then her face lit up.

She pulled out all which she needed for a full set of black lingerie.

Her legs managed to slip into the black, see-through stockings with the garters, their straps hanging as they needed something to be connected to, which was next. Ahri then put on a matching garter belt which was only hip-high, and then attached the garters from her stockings to it. Next, she put on a _tight_ , black corset which stopped underneath her large breasts, struggling to fasten its five buttons, saying that she wished that I could help her with them right now. She decided that she didn't need the panties, nor the bra, leaving her womanly beauty uncovered.

 _Just how I like it._

Ahri slipped her feet into some black high-heels, which looked a lot like mine, but didn't have heels as long as mine. She turned around, and strutted towards the light, my eyes glued to her beautiful, perfect, thick backside… wishing that those white tails weren't in the way.

"Enjoy the view?" Ahri asked as the lights turned off.

I didn't respond.

"Leave the room." Ahri ordered.

"What about the other outfits?" I asked as I turned around, listening to _all_ the chains on my body shake.

She laughed. "Tomorrow."

I smiled, and took my time with walking forward. I was not used to walking in _clothing_ like this… Ahri's heels clicked behind me, much louder than my quiet, careful steps. I heard a drawer open, and then close, and I had a good feeling I already knew what Ahri got.

"Don't." I begged. "Please."

"Don't what?" Ahri asked.

"Don't hit me." I answered.

"Wow… you really did explore everything in here." Ahri laughed. "Okay… I won't."

She swung the whip through air so that I could hear it, making me flinch.

"Hurry up." Ahri ordered. "Before I change my mind."

"Okay." I muttered, taking a deep breath of air as I continued forward.

 _Man, these plugs feel so good inside of me, moving around with each step I take… I wish she hadn't turned them off..._

I stumbled my way out of that room and waited for Ahri. She closed the door, and I could see the whip in her hand. It was the very same black crop one I was playing with just earlier, with its handle padded by black rubber, its shaft made of metal, and it's tongue of leather.

"Walk forward." Ahri ordered.

I nodded my head, starting to walk forward. I was used to strutting in heels, but not with ankle-cuffs keeping my legs so close together. I had to try my best to not stumble.

The whip cut air and I felt pain in the right of my rear.

"Ow!" I cried out, wincing and almost falling over, turning to glare at her. "W-why'd you do that?"

"I'm sorry." Ahri quietly muttered, her cheeks flushed red. "I couldn't resist."

I sighed and turned my head, continuing to make my tiny steps forward.

And then she hit my left, eliciting a shriek from my lips as I stopped moving again.

"Keep going." Ahri ordered. "I didn't make a promise, did I?"

I sighed again and continued, listening to how her heels hammered the wooden flooring as she marched ahead of me.

"Move under this." Ahri ordered, pointing at the black bar on the ceiling with her whip.

I moved under it right away, facing the couch and not myself in the mirror behind me.

"Turn around." Ahri ordered.

I hesitated to turn around, but I did, seeing myself in the mirror… my skin covered in silver restraints with chains hanging _everywhere_.

"On your knees." Ahri ordered, standing in front of me, blocking me from watching my little, sexy reflection

She rose the whip in the air and glared at me.

I nodded my head and looked down at the water-damaged floor. I lowered my hips, and then my knees. This wasn't going to be easy. I tried to control myself as I descended, but I couldn't, listening to all my chains rattle as I came to the floor abruptly with a pained grunt.

"I should've helped you…" Ahri chuckled, watching her circle me in the mirror.

She licked her lips, brushing the whip against my skin as she paced around me. My eyes were locked onto the tongue of the whip, worrying that it would crack against my skin. And then It did, and I complained, but I shut myself right up when she threw it onto the couch…

 _I feared the slight disappointment I had when I realized whipping time was over._

"Stay still." Ahri ordered.

I couldn't even move if I wanted to.

Ahri walked to the couch against the wall and I ogled her ass as she did so. She opened the first drawer on the table beside it and pulled out two chains, closing the drawer before approaching me again.

"I made sure to unlock everything down here beforehand." Ahri told me, because she knew that she was gonna bring me down here to _play_ when she got home.

I watched her fall onto her knees in the mirror, taking the two chains and latching them somewhere onto my ankle-cuffs before connecting them to the shackles on the floor. She then stood up, and walked to get her whip, turning to return behind me before we caught each other's eyes in the mirror.

"You look so beautiful in all these restraints, Riven." Ahri laughed, walking over my body before sitting down on my lower back, grabbing my hair and pulling it towards herself, forcing me to arch.

"W-why are you doing this?" I asked in pain.

Ahri reached behind herself and rubbed the tongue of the whip against my ass before speaking;

"Because I want to." She admitted. "As much as you do."

"I never said I did…" I muttered, closing my eyes as I showed my teeth.

"I found your book." Ahri said. 'Under your pillowcase. I read it all."

My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to muster up some sort of lie, but I knew it would be a waste of time.

"Nidalee was down here once." Ahri said. "I wished so much that we could've had sex, but we couldn't. And even if we could, she wouldn't let me touch her. She wasn't as desperate as you are." She laughed. "You're the most horny woman I've ever met. You were already willing to have sex with me on the second day of your punishment…"

I continued to wallow in my embarrassment, looking away from Ahri as my cheeks glowed pink.

"If you know how badly I want it… then why don't you give it to me already?" I asked, a smile coming on my lips which I couldn't control.

"Because that would make this fanfiction end too quickly." Ahri stated.

Ahri stood up and left me there, throwing the whip back onto the couch before leaving the basement. I was so uncomfortable, and to make things worse, my plugs started vibrating. I muttered _something_ and closed my fists up, clenching my teeth as I tried to endure the long, rumbles filling my holes. I looked so desperate, so pitiful, so enticing, finding arousal at staring at my bound body on all fours in the mirror, like I was some sort of narcissist.

Ahri came back downstairs and asked if I was having fun.

I did not reply.

Ahri was holding a white vibrator; one of those hitachi ones that looked like a microphone. She sat down in front of me, blocking the mirror from my sight as her spread legs filled it instead. Her finger flicked on the vibrator as she leaned back, licking her lips as she stared at it shake, looking at me for a quick second as she noticed the ripples in my skin caused from my _own_ vibrators.

"Have you forgot what it's like to cum?" Ahri asked.

"No." I answered, shaking my head. "It's only b-been a few days."

"Then you can definitely wait a few more days before that belt of yours can come off." Ahri stated.

I _angrily_ bit into my bottom lip and eyed Ahri down, furrowing my brows as she gave me a devious smirk.

"But I've never b-been this a-aroused." I said. "I've n-never b-been _right_ on the edge of c-cumming for what f-feels like _forever_!"

"Do you want to cum?" Ahri asked.

"N-no." I replied, laughing at myself as I shook my head. "I _need_ to."

 _I can't believe I just said that._

She then laughed at me. "I'm sorry for this, then."

Ahri split her legs further apart, her heels coming flat against the floor by my ears. I licked my lips and fumbled in place, listening to my chains jingle a bit as I closely watched Ahri bring the wand against her womanhood.

"Oh!" Ahri moaned, exaggerating as she shuddered and moved her head to rest against the mirror behind her, giggling before closing her eyes.

I groaned as Ahri's free hand moved up to her breasts, her fingertips squeezing into one of the perfect mounds which hung over the corset.

And then my vibrators turned off, leaving me wet and flustered.

 _But... I'm always wet and flustered._

"Do you miss this?" Ahri seductively purred.

"I never had a toy like that." I stated.

"That's a s-shame." Ahri said. "But you do have experience with vibrators... like the one you stole from Evelynn."

I sighed. All of this was because I wasn't happy enough with using just my own fingers.

"More than that." I said "I've been experiencing _constant_ vibrations for almost two days now!"

"Do you want to know the difference between you and I right now?" Ahri asked, ignoring what I said. "I will be c-cumming, and y-you won't."

And to taunt me, she turned up the strength of her vibrator, opening her eyes to look at my hungry stare.

I felt so sad, so frustrated, so defeated. I groaned as I watched her body writhe, listening to her moans which elicited from a pleasure that would actually bring her to climax, unlike me… Her stomach was tight as her pussy slowly drooled with the white liquids which I was so used to seeing by now.

"Ugh-huh-ugh… Oh my…" Ahri moaned, each separated by a sharp inhale "D-do y-you - l-like the s-show?"

I didn't reply, and she turned the vibrator's strength up even more. She already knew I loved the show.

Ahri pulled her legs in, closing them so that her heels were just right in front of my face. I tried to move my head to watch her, but I could only manage catch a glimpse of her shivering body as she came, hearing her pant heavily as her cum splashed against the floor.

Now I was certain what caused the water damage beneath me.

"You look pitiful." Ahri commented, turning the vibrator off as she continued to catch air.

Ahri laughed and stood up. She went into the other room and came back with cleaning products, wiping up the mess she had left in front of me before returning them. Ahri came back again, holding a key-ring with a bunch of keys hanging from it, placing them onto table beside the couch. She then grabbed the chain pairing my handcuffs together and pulled on it, forcing me to kneel straight, my rear sitting on the back of my heels.

"Those five keys are for your restraints." Ahri explained, looking at me in the mirror. "You will have to do some things to get one."

"What type of things?" I asked.

"You already know." She answered.

"Does this count?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. "But we're not starting this little deal until tomorrow."

"Really?" I said. "C-could you please at least take my hand-cuffs off? So I can sleep comfortably… and write my journal?"

Ahri looked away, her face showing that she was considering it. She came to me and disconnected me from the shackles on the floor and helped me to my feet.

"I'll think about it." She said. "Go upstairs."

I nodded my head and walked away from her, struggling to move up the steps as my face twisted in pleasure. I rushed into the washroom, barging into the door with my shoulder to get it open before I watched myself in the mirror above the sink. Ahri walked up the steps, and I saw her walk past the washroom door, holding the vibrator and whip as she headed to her own room. I waited a bit, then followed her, walking into her room to see her resting against the foot-board of her bed with the whip still in her hand.

"I'll remove the restraints on your arms." She stated. "Even though I really don't want to."

She gestured for me to turn around and I did, feeling the key meet with the cuffs around my wrists before the ones around my upper arms. Ahri walked past me, placing the two pairs of arm restraints down onto her dresser alongside the key which she used to unlock them. I watched as she took a chain and fed it through the key-ring, connecting it behind her neck and letting them hang between her bosom.

"Thanks." I told her, starting to walk out of the room.

"Riven." Ahri called my name.

I stopped and turned around, waiting for her to continue speaking. She handed me the whip and turned around, bending over the foot of her bed before she arched her back.

"Whip me." Ahri commanded. "If you want those cuffs to stay on that dresser."

I gulped and nodded my head at her as she looked left at me over her shoulder, walking forward to stand behind her as I rose the whip hesitantly.

"I _love_ how submissive you are now." Ahri commented. "I might not ever return you to Evelynn."

And as she said this, she scrunched up the bed sheets between her fingers and braced herself.

"Hit me!" Ahri yelled.

I held my breath as I brought the whip's black, leather tongue against one of her soft buttocks.

"D-do you love me?" Ahri asked me mockingly. "Hit me like you _hate_ me!"

"I _do_ hate you." I quietly muttered. "But I'm afraid, too."

"Afraid of what?" Ahri asked.

"I'm afraid you won't ever remove this belt." I admitted. "I miss having sex so much. I miss touching myself. I miss being in control of myself."

Ahri didn't say anything. My plugs started to slowly vibrate and I bit my bottom lip. I lifted the whip and hit her ass again, this time harder. Much harder. She moaned, winced and recoiled as her skin shook.

"I hate how I'm just a toy to you and Evelynn. I hate being a sex-slave that can't even have sex. And what I hate the most is myself, though." I said. "I hate that I find myself _enjoying_ this. I don't even _try_ to resist you!"

Ahri's response was a groan as I hit her with the whip again. And again, each strike harder than the one before it.

"D-do you feel bad?" I asked, hitting her again before she could respond, and then continuing to do so as I continued to speak. "D-do you know how I feel? I'm not a good writer; the journal is nothing compared to what I _actually_ feel! I'm just writing it for Nidalee; another _pet_ to you and Evelynn… I just want to be f-fucked, Ahri. I want someone so b-badly to c-control me like you do, choke me and thrust into me like they _wanted_ me t-to cum. Something you _refuse_ to do for me."

 _I just want to be fucked! These plugs won't ever fulfill my request!_

Ahri's ass was no longer the smooth, white perfection it used to be. It was left pink and swollen by yours truly.

"I-I just want you t-to fuck me already, Ahri!" I yelled, taking a deep breath of air as my plugs stopped vibrating. "Stop playing with me. I'm desperate. I'll do anything!"

And then something other than a moan left her lips;

"Stop." She ordered.

I hit her one last time with the whip before dropping it onto the floor. Ahri stood up, grunting as she rubbed her ass as she turned around to face me. She was nearly dripping.

"I've never been whipped like that… not ever." Ahri commented, blushing as she bit her bottom lip.

I glared at her and exhaled, turning as all my chains rattled, leaving the room as quickly as these ankle-cuffs would allow me. I went to my room and slammed the door behind me, dealing with all my frustration alone before I eventually fell asleep on my stomach, as it was the only position tolerable enough to lay down in.


	6. Friday

**Friday.**

* * *

 _I've spent five days here now. Five days. Five days chained up. Desperate is now a trait of mine._

* * *

Ahri woke me up, no clothes on her body at all as she asked if I was okay. I noticed my hands were cuffed and furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"It's just for the washroom." Ahri said. "I'll take 'em off after. I promise."

I nodded my head and got up, going to the bathroom with her. I bathed with not a single restraint on my body, all of them on the floor as Ahri told me something;

"I'm sorry. I feel bad for what I'm doing to you." Ahri said. "I didn't realize that I'm torturing you."

I didn't reply.

"I'll do anything you want." Ahri said.

I ignored her, despite wanting to so badly take her up on that offer.

I turned the water off and walked out of the shower, drying my skin before watching her stare at me as I pulled the chastity belt back onto my body.

"W-what're you doing?" Ahri asked, dumbfounded.

"Despite what I want, I am not done my time serving you." I hesitated to say, smiling as I locked the belt. "But I need you to make a promise to me."

"What is that?"

"No matter what Evelynn said to do, even if there is more fuckery for me once I get through all those keys, you must fuck me." I stated. "I don't care if you get in trouble. I don't care if she fires you from your job. You must!"

Ahri smiled at me and nodded her head. She put back on all my restraints; the collar, the ankle and thigh cuffs, and the bra. She left the arm and hand cuffs on the floor.

"So what will my first favour be?" I asked.

Ahri's eyes lit up, as if she were overwhelmed with joy.

"I gotta think about it." She said. "Let's go eat breakfast first."

I smiled and we ate breakfast. Once we finished eating, we talked about the favours. I already finished my first last night, so I only have to do four more.

"What will I have to do?" I asked, even though I already knew it would be sexual.

Ahri was quiet, looking away from me with a devious grin. She started to think, her eyes on the ceiling as she started to blush, looking at me, and then the TV in the living room. Ahri then got all pensive-looking, pulling out her phone, swiping through it a bit before flickering over my face again.

"It's a little embarrassing." Ahri admitted. "But… I think I know what I want you to do."

Embarrassing? To Ahri? What could possibly be embarrassing to this woman?

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have this weird fantasy." Ahri hesitantly admitted. "To watch porn."

?

"...And to sit on your face while doing so."

? ?

"Since I have so much sex… there really is no need for porn… so I don't really get to do this..."

"When?" I asked.

"Now." Ahri said as she stood up, taking our dishes and tossing it into the sink.

I went the washroom and washed my mouth clean. Ahri walked past the washroom with a light blue blanket folded over her arms. I turned the water off and followed her, seeing her drop the blanket onto the floor before she spreaded it out evenly with her feet. She turned to look at me and then pointed at it.

"Lie down." She ordered.

I obeyed, walking forward and lying down onto the blanket, facing the ceiling as my head was close towards the TV behind me. Ahri searched for the TV remote, finding it before turning the TV on with it. She fiddled around with it for a while and pressed a few things on her phone before smiling. Once I could hear sound coming from the TV, she dropped both the remote and her phone onto the red couch beside her.

Ahri walked to stand over me, her legs curtaining my face as her tails swayed calmly, her bare feet surrounding my head. With her cheeks glowing pink, she fell onto her knees, lowering her rear onto my face before her womanhood hovered just above my lips. I looked up at her, seeing the humiliative expression on her usually-dominant face as I felt a tiny splash fall against my chin, slowly making its way down my neck.

She giggled and looked down at me, blushing as she watched me open my mouth and stick my tongue out, lifting my head to meet with her dripping womanhood. I dragged my tongue from the bottom-up of her pussy, listening to her moan as she looked up at the TV. I could her a man grunting quietly, skin slapping against skin, a bed creaking, and a woman moaning. My tongue greeted her clitoris, flickering against it as Ahri started to moan consistently, her cries similar to the ones coming from the TV.

Her hips started to roll back and forth atop my mouth, her pleas getting louder as she rose her hands and brought them to play with her own breasts. Ahri closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip a quick second as she squeezed into her mounds, shuddering before she opened her eyes to continue watching the TV. I tried to roll my eyes back to see what was on it, wondering if the woman was Ahri, but I couldn't see anything like this.

I brought my hand to hold Ahri's rear, the other moving between her legs as I returned my head to the blanket beneath me. I thrusted into her with two fingers held tightly together, pumping with no sense of rhythm as I twisted my neck to watch the TV. I saw the white walls of Ahri's bedroom, even seeing her bed as a man was on it, tails flying in front of him as the woman it belonged to was blocked by his body.

"Is that you?" I asked.

Ahri looked down at me and shook her head. Her hands let her breasts free as they came to the arm between her thighs, pulling my fingers out and tossing my hand aside before she lowered herself incredibly low. It was now impossible for me to move my head again, her hands pressed against my forehead, leaving me no choice but to indulge. I held her ass, sucking her bud like a fruit as she struggled to explain herself.

"T-this is s-something - ugh - me and my c-c-c-worker rec-c-orded." She struggled to say. "Me and S-Sarah took a c-customer from work and f-fucked him."

I muffled Sarah's name between her thighs, my eyes widening.

"Oh y-yeah." Ahri laughed. "S-she used t-to work with me."

She removed her hands from my forehead and started to grope her breasts again.

"M-Morgana still does." Ahri stated. "Her and J-Jinx put on the b-best shows."

I only knew Morgana, but not that other woman. But, I am salivating at imagining her pale, curvaceous body naked, and I expressed my enticement through my actions. My fingers dug into Ahri's ass, listening to her fluttered moans as my sucks grew harsh at a frozen tempo. Only a few more seconds passed by like this, Ahri's juices showering my mouth as it ran down the side of my lips and onto my neck. She got up with shaky legs and I turned myself over, wiping my face dry on the blanket before I looked up to watch the TV.

The camera moved to the side of the bed, rather than being behind the guy. The guy looks over at the camera a quick second before back at Ahri whom he was fiercely thrusting into. Ahri was moaning loudly, fondling her own breasts, staring at him intensely. The camera zoomed into his large, throbbing penis which was moving at a blur, glistening in Ahri's juices before the camera zoomed back out, being let down into the night table to the left of the bed. Miss Fortune then walked into frame, her red hair draping down her back as she was completely naked. She climbed up onto the bed, her succulent ass taking up the entire frame as she crawled towards Ahri's side.

" _When will I get a turn?"_ Sarah asked.

And before the unknown man could answer, the TV turned off.

"Could you continue the video?" I asked, looking over at Ahri behind me.

She shook her head and walked away. She came back with the keychain and started to unlock my thigh and ankle cuffs.

"I really don't want to." Ahri stated, referring to my restraints. "But I can't have you walking around in public with your feet tied up like this."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I felt the weight of the cuffs leave my legs.

"I gotta go grocery shopping." She said. "You're coming with me."

...

I got up and Ahri said she would leave clothes for me to wear in my room. I went to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror above the sink. Only the collar, the chastity bra, and the belt remained on my body. I was already back to where I started… except I couldn't even touch my own breasts… I cleaned myself up and went back to my room.

There was some clothes on my bed; a black skirt and a white pullover sweater. I put on the skirt and it managed to hide my chastity belt, all while still showing most of my thighs, even enough so you could see how wet I was. I walked back and forth in front of the mirror in my room, to see if the skirt lifted enough to show the belt. It didn't. I put on the sweater, and it was a little warm and a little baggy. but there wasn't anything else I could wear except for this and the skirt, because anything else would show the the metal restraints underneath them.

"I left some shoes here for you." Ahri said from the living room.

I put on some black socks and left my room, hearing her car turn on as I saw the shoes she was talking about. There were just black shoes that I could just slip into, so slip into them I did. And then I left the house and noticed that she left the key in the lock for me. I locked the door, and got into her car, handing it to her before we pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

When we got to the grocery store, I followed Ahri around while pushing the shopping cart. I felt so uncomfortable and embarrassed, feeling as if everyone was staring at me as my plugs vibrated. Sometimes I would have to slow down, and even stop pushing the cart, closing my eyes, blushing while my fingers clutched tight around its plastic push-bar. And at these exact moments, I forget that I was in public, smiling as I enjoyed the pleasure, despite knowing fully well that I was not going to cum.

"Don't make it anymore obvious." Ahri said. "People were looking."

"Sorry..." I apologized.

We continued going throughout the store, and a woman spoke to me.

"I like your choker." She said.

I looked back at the woman, freezing up, not knowing what to say.

"T-thanks." I muttered.

"Where'd you get it?" She asked.

"I-i don't know." I lied, squeezing the push-bar of the shopping cart. "I-it was a gift."

Ahri smiled at me and winked her eye.

"Oh." The woman sighed. "Sorry for the trouble."

I smiled back at her and she walked away.

...

Ahri and I entered an aisle and we stopped by the cereal. Ahri looked at them all, thinking about which one she wanted.

"Raise your skirt." Ahri ordered, not looking at me.

I widened my eyes as a response.

"Raise your skirt." Ahri repeated.

I looked around the aisle and it was completely empty. I was only able to catch small glimpses of people walking straight past it before I obeyed her command. My hands came to the hem of my skirt, and I lifted it up for her, showing Ahri my wet inner-thighs, and chastity belt where panties should be. And then she snapped her fingers, leaving me frozen _just_ like this.

She continued to ponder on what box of cereal she should choose, showing little care for my indecency. I was freaking out, only able to watch her read the back of a random box as I was worried a person would walk by and see me like this.

" _Someone's coming."_ Ahri whispered, looking past me.

Ahri returned her eyes to the back of the cereal box and then I started to hear footsteps approaching. They got closer and closer, and I realized that she wasn't lying by the time she decided that this cereal would be the one she would get. She snapped her fingers and I blushed as I dropped my skirt _just_ as the man walked by without saying anything.

"Sometimes people pretend they didn't see anything." Ahri laughed.

" _Why_ did you do that?" I asked with a snarl.

She shut me up by snapping her fingers, activating my plugs as I took a sharp breath of air.

"Push the cart." Ahri ordered, turning around and walking out of the aisle.

I obeyed… and did so with the weakest, little smile on my lips.

I could feel the cashier staring at me as Ahri and I let the groceries down onto the conveyer belt. I wondered if she could hear my plugs, my bottom lip bit as they pulsed in oscillations, getting stronger, and then weaker, and then stronger again.

"The total is two-hundred and twelve, forty-three." The cashier said as Ahri walked down to aisle to pack her bags.

"Here." Ahri said, handing me two one-hundred dollars bills and a twenty.

I glared as I took it from her with shaky hands, turning to the cashier with a fake smile as I handed her the money. She took it from me, and dealt with it, handing me back a bill and some change. And as I was taking the money from her, I accidently dropped it, apologizing as I stumbled to pick it up.

I rushed to hand the change back to Ahri, and once we were done packing the bags and ready to leave the store, she turned my plugs off (before I could cum, of course)... We went home and Ahri went to work, leaving me alone for the rest of the day.

Ahri told me she had lots planned for tomorrow, because she was off for the _entire_ weekend...


	7. Saturday

**Saturday.**

* * *

Ahri told me that ever since Miss Fortune started working at the mansion, they haven't been able to record any _home_ movies. She had asked for me to record for her, and I was hoping that someone else would be coming over, but Ahri told me it was going to be a solo video only.

...

I was naked, only in my belt, bra and collar as we were in the washroom. I held Ahri's phone with its camera app open, following her naked-self around as she held a large, translucent suction dildo in her hand, wondering where to put it.

"On the floor?" I suggested.

Ahri looked up at nothing and smiled, nodding her head. "That can do."

Ahri fell to her knees and stuck the dildo to the floor. She slapped it around a bit, and then got on all fours, her face only a few feet away from the dildo.

"Sit down." Ahri ordered.

I sat down.

"Start recording." Ahri ordered.

I started recording.

As soon as I hit record, Ahri's lips twisted into a sensual smile. She stared at the camera, as if she were looking right at the viewer. It felt as if she were staring right at me. Her eyes moved from the camera and to the dildo, her tongue running across her lips as her tails swayed idly behind herself. She opened her mouth and crawled forward, running her tongue against the tip of the dildo as her eyes flickered to the camera a brief second one more time.

Ahri giggled and then opened her mouth again, but wider, and then engulfed almost the entire dildo inside of her mouth, resisting the urge to gag. She pulled away, breathing for air, a string of saliva briefly connecting from her mouth to the dildo. Both her hands gripped the toy, and she started to stroke it slowly before swallowing it again. Her head bobbed up and down, and she made noises as if she were enjoying herself, giving this fake cock no different treatment than a real one.

 _I could feel myself burning._

Ahri continued this for what seemed like forever. She even deepthroated the dildo, taking it so deep into her mouth its balls came against her lips. And as she did this all, she maintained eye contact with the camera, and through the screen, with me.

She stopped, crawling forward before kneeling over the drowned dildo. Her hand grabbed its shaft and she guided its tip between her southern lips, rubbing it back and forth with a blush on her cheeks. Her hips slowly lowered down onto it, the dildo sliding its way inside of her as she sighed in fragments. I could see how tightly her lips gripped onto the toy, watching her bounce up and down through her phone's screen as she let out a sultry moan. She started to roll her hips in circles, bending forward as both her palms came flat against the floor, her eyes closed as a smile was on her face. She got lower and lower, letting the dildo enter her as deeply as she could get it before she pulled it out.

Ahri pulled the dildo off the ground and stood up. She walked towards the shower's glass door, closed it, and then stuck the dildo against it. I watched as she fell onto all fours, looking at me as she reached behind her with a hand, guiding the dildo into her pussy again before pushing her hips back into it.

I moved to the left and zoomed in on the dildo, catching how her ass slapped against the glass door as it swallowed the soaking toy. Ahri got quicker and quicker, and I was worried the glass was going to break. But, she showed no signs of slowing down, her moans bouncing off the washroom walls as I was tempted to fondle my own breasts as I stared at her through the phone's screen.

Ahri came, shuddering as she slowly crawled away from the glass door, the dildo sliding its way out of her as she did so. She turned around, and engulfed the dildo entirety within her mouth, sucking her cum off of it completely before she turned to me.

"You can stop now, Riven." She muttered.

I nodded my head and turned the camera off.

My collar was removed afterward, and I was left only in the chastity bra and belt.

* * *

Ahri has another task for me to do today. She told me during dinner.

…

She took my chastity belt off, but told me it would be coming back on, so I didn't get my hopes up. I was equipped with a strap-on, but it had no fun for the wearer, only having a big, black, rubbery cock for its victim. I stood there wearing that, bunny ears, and my chastity bra. That's all. This was how Ahri dressed her _students_.

Ahri was wearing her teacher outfit, and I noticed how similar it was to Fiora's halloween outfit last year, except it had no red scarf. I'm almost certain it's the same outfit, actually. Ahri's hair was done up in a ponytail, black, square-rimmed glasses sitting on her ears and nose. The top buttons of her dark grey jacket was undone, showing most, if not nearly all of her bosom, her black, lace bra being the only thing that prevented me from seeing her nipples. Her hips and thighs were wrapped by a tight, dark grey skirt, a little bit of her skin flashed between its hemline and the lace stockings which hugged her legs down to her black stilettos.

Ahri bent over the foot of her bed, rolling her skirt up as she looked at me over her shoulder. She pulled her drenched, black panties to the side, revealing her dripping pussy to my hungry eyes.

"Fuck me, student." Ahri commanded, licking her lips as she watched me nod my head.

I stood behind her, holding the shaft of the false-member with my right hand as I guided it between her southern lips. I pushed it in and then my hands went to hold her hips, our skin meeting as I finished my thrust. My chains rattled as I pulled out, and then rattled even more as I thrusted in again. She was so wet that it was almost effortless to fuck her, pulling her into my thrusts as much as her hips pushed against them.

"Y-you're fucking me l-like your grade depended on it!" Ahri commented with a laugh.

I didn't reply. I remained silent as I continued to fuck her from behind. I loved how she didn't even bother with removing her clothes, giving the illusion on how she wants it so badly she can't even bother with doing so. I loved how every time I finished thrusting into her; her ass shook as my thighs hit it. I loved how her pussy clenched around the toy, not wanting it to leave her as I had to fight against her grip. I loved how she moaned my name.

"R-Riven." Ahri muttered. "Stop!"

I pumped away at her a few more times before obliging, smiling and huffing as I slid the toy out of her. Ahri crawled forward on the bed, removing her skirt and throwing it aside before she turned around and laid down on her back. She curled her index finger at me, winking as she licked her lips.

I got onto the bed and approached her, getting between her legs before they came around me and pulled me in. She took hold of my fake cock, guiding it into her pussy before her legs pulled me in closer, forcing me to thrust into her. Her glasses were fogging up as she moaned, my thrusts now being of my own accord as she brought her hand over her mouth and tossed her head to the side.

Her phone started ringing and I stopped, my cock deep within her still.

"Continue." Ahri commanded, reaching over for her phone on the night table.

I slowly pulled my hips away, and then thrust myself back into her. The bed squeaked just slightly as I did so, and Ahri answered the phone. I tried my best to maintain a leisurely pace to allow Ahri to speak.

"H-hello?"

"N-no. I-I'm not busy right now. W-what's wrong?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Oh… Mhm…"

"Y-yeah. She's a little s-slow with things like that." Ahri said as she glared at me. "If she c-could be a little faster that'd be great."

I shook my head and quietly laughed. If she wants me to be faster, then I'll end up forcing her call to a premature end. I moved my hands to hold her thighs down, and I thrusted into her so hard you could hear our skin's meet fill the room. And I continued to pump away at her with such vigor that the bed expressed its anguish in wooden squeaks.

"N-nothing." Ahri struggled to say, resting her head back flat against the pillow underneath her as she bit her bottom lip. "I-I'm just feeling a little sick."

Ahri placed the phone flat on her chest and moaned, rolling her eyes as she looked over at me. She moved it back to her ear and continued her conversation.

"T-the squeaking? Ah… ughm… I-I don't know what you're t-talking about."

And then I started to fuck her even harder and the squeaking got even louder. It was so fun watching her try to hide this.

"S-sex? Y-you think I-I'd actually pick up the phone?"

"R-Riven. S-she's fucking me _so_ hard right now. I'm gonna have to c-call you back."

Ahri hung up the phone and placed it back on her night table to the right.

"The person knows." Ahri stated.

"S-sorry." I replied.

She didn't say anything else, her face contorted with ecstasy. Ahri was grinding against my thrusts, and her legs got tighter around my waist, pinching my body between her thighs. I could barely move myself, Ahri's eyes closed as she tossed her head from left to right, cumming onto the strap-on as I could feel it running down my skin.

"O-out." Ahri ordered, her chest heaving as her legs let me free.

I pulled out and sat down on my heels. Ahri took a minute, but she got up and took my hand, bringing me to her dresser as she took the strap-on off my body. She placed it on her dresser, and then took my chastity belt and locked it onto my body again. But, she kept her promise, removing my chastity bra shortly after.

"Have fun." She told me as I went to my room.

I did; fondling my breasts so much that I couldn't feel them at the end of the night.


	8. Sunday

**Sunday.**

* * *

Today was really boring until we finished lunch. Ahri told me it was time for my last favour to be done. We both got naked and went into the basement room with all the devious devices inside. She laid out a bunch of silver restraints onto the table, like the ones I worked so hard these last few days to remove. There were shackles for the ankles, chain less cuffs for the thighs, a chastity belt, chain-less cuffs for the arms and wrists, a collar with a latch for a leash, the leash for the collar, a gag, and then a blindfold.

"I thought you wouldn't put me back into any restraints." I muttered.

"These are for me." Ahri said.

"Huh?"

"We're going to switch positions." Ahri explained. "You will become my master, and I your pet. Treat me however you like."

She then handed me a keyring full of keys. "You can do anything to me."

 _A dream come true!_

"A-are any of these for my belt?" I asked, trying to keep my excitement hidden from her.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "The one thing I won't do is remove your belt."

"B-but, what if I want to make you do things to me that require me not to have the belt on?" I asked.

"You can do anything to _me_." Ahri repeated. "But, once I'm satisfied, I will do anything to _you_ , too."

I nodded my head. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

"I do." Ahri answered.

"You might have to call-in sick once I'm done with you."

Her eyes lit up with excitement, and so did mine. I took the collar and locked it around her neck. I took the shackles and locked them around her ankles. I took the chainless cuffs and locked them around her wrists. And then I took the leash and locked it to her collar. I tugged the leash and brought Ahri into the other half of the basement, pulling her underneath the bar on the ceiling. I turned her to face herself in the mirror, making her watch as I chained her ankle-cuffs to the latches in the ground, and her handcuffs to the bar on the ceiling, leaving her limbs spread like the letter 'X'.

 _What am I gonna do with her…_

I walked into the other room and got a whip; the very same black one she whipped me with. I got behind her, like she did to me that day, and strook her backside with the whip multiple times. Her ass shook each time the tongue met her flesh, and I could see in the mirror how her face twisted each time it did.

It twisted with pleasure.

"You're such a whore." I called her, whipping her again.

"R-Riven." She moaned.

"D-do you like this?" I asked, unsettled by hearing her moan my name like that…

She nodded her head with a smile on her lips. I hit her again and that smile got even larger, her body overtaken by a short shudder as I noticed the little tiny puddle collecting between her feet. I got between her and the mirror, looking in her eyes as I could see how excited she was.

"Open your mouth." I ordered.

She opened her mouth and I placed the branch of the whip between her teeth. "Don't drop it."

I placed a hand on her waist and the other between her legs, my knuckles brushing against her inner-thighs.

"You're so wet." I commented, spreading her southern lips apart.

I drove two fingers inside of her, swiveling them around as I watched her roll her eyes and bite down onto the whip. My cheeks got warm, a sudden feeling of embarrassment coming about as I realized just how different I was acting. Our eyes met for a second, and then I looked away, pulling my fingers out of her womanhood as a string of her excitement came with them. I looked down at my fingers, spreading them apart, little webs of her juices strung between them as I was tempted to put them in my mouth. I shook my head and decided not to, looking up at Ahri who mumbled something.

I pulled the whip from her mouth and threw it onto the couch.

"Do it." Ahri said.

I looked back down at my fingers, knowing what she was talking about. I smiled, and looked up at her, bringing my fingers and placing them against her lips.

"Open your mouth." I ordered.

Ahri smiled and obeyed. I slid my two wetted fingers into her mouth and her lips closed around them.

"Clean them." I commanded.

Ahri started to suck on my fingers, even bobbing back and forth, showing a little too much enthusiasm. Her juices were long gone from my fingers, but she kept going.

"Stop." I said.

Ahri stopped and I pulled my fingers out of her mouth. I gave her pitiful body a once-over before I left her again, this time going upstairs into Ahri's room.

As I entered her room, my plugs started to vibrate, distracting me from finding what I wanted. I looked and looked, but I couldn't find what I was looking for. I collapsed, shuddering and moaning and sweating as I was on the verge of climax, my plugs turning off, leaving me unable to cum like always. I was so frustrated that I felt like I was about to cry. I was so livid that I wanted to force my experience upon Ahri, so I took three wireless pink, egg-shaped vibrators, and the big purple dildo which Ahri uses so frequently. And then I went into my room and took the duct tape I hid away before going back into the basement with them all.

I threw everything onto the couch which wasn't against the wall; the same couch where I left the whip on. Ahri was silent as I taped a vibrator to each of her nipples, only greeting me with a smile as I fell to my knees and taped the third to her clitoris. I got up and went to the remotes, turning the vibrators taped to her nipples on, fixing them to a low setting. She blushed as she bit her bottom lip, watching me turn on the one taped to her clitoris, setting it to the lowest possible intensity.

I sat down on the couch, dropping the vibrator remotes as I reached for the TV remote instead. The TV came on and I forced my eyes to glue to it, crossing my right leg over the left as I bit my lip, trying my best to ignore the noises coming from the right of me. She was quietly breathing, the sounds of the three vibrators overpowering her seldom moans as I had to turn the TV volume up. I don't even remember what I was watching.

"A-are you done?" Ahri laughed.

"No." I answered as dominantly as I could. "I need you to tell the truth."

"Okay…" Ahri said, sounding confused.

"Tell me when you feel like you're going to cum." I ordered, slightly moving my eyes to the right see her looking at me in the mirror.

"Of course." Ahri chuckled, shaking her head.

My eyes futilely moved back to the TV as I was finding myself barely able to look away from Ahri. I was so flustered and unable to keep up this facade, listening to her moan loudly to distract me. I looked over at her again and I saw her smiling back, watching me ogle her curvaceous, sweaty body which shook just slightly.

"Oh… Ugh… Uh… Oh… Uh…" She moaned, closing her eyes, still smiling.

"Ugh…" I muttered, raising the TV volume up as I continued to watch her closely.

"W-what're you trying to do, Riven?" Ahri asked, opening her eyes and looking at me. "You're not even watching the TV."

I glared at her and turned the TV off, throwing the remote aside as I stood up.

"Are you going to cum?" I asked her.

"No." She answered.

I scrunched my face up and looked over at the dildo I also brought down. I grabbed it and walked in front of Ahri, pressing its head against her pussy as I looked up at her face contort with impatience.

"Do you want it inside of you?" I asked, chuckling at her.

"As deep as possible." She answered, looking right at me. "Please, Mistress."

 _Oh… I like the sound of that._

I smiled at her as I slid it within her so excruciatingly slow, feeling her eyes watching my haughty expression as I loved hearing nothing from her but frustrated groans. I pushed it into her until the balls came against her skin, the entirety of the shaft swallowed by her womanhood before I looked up at her again, pulling it out.

"Again?" I asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Beg for it." I demanded, chuckling at her.

"I-I -" Ahri struggled to speak, quickly nodding her head, closing her eyes before opening her mouth again. "I-I'm g-going to cum!"

I drove the dildo back into her pussy and rushed to the remotes I left on the couch. I grabbed them and stumbled, clumsily finding the one connected to the vibrator taped against her clitoris as my thumb pressed it off. She let out a shaky laugh and I turned around, seeing her looking down at her feet in - humiliation.

"What's the matter?" I mocked, turning the vibrators taped to her nipples off to let her speak.

"If you're trying to prove a point to me, you're wasting your time." Ahri stated. "I already know what it's like to be in your position. I _willingly_ do things like this to myself... No matter how much you deny my orgasm, no matter how much you edge me, I enjoy it."

I furrowed my brows and didn't reply. I marched right past her, feeling her eyes mocking me as I went into the other room and grabbed a black, leather gag with a large red ball. I came back and Ahri saw it in my hands, shaking her head before laughing.

"I won't be able to let you know when I'm going to…"

I ignored her and she showed no resistance as the red ball slipped between her lips. The leather straps were tight once I was done with the gag, the whip back in my right hand as my feet took me back in front of Ahri's body. I felt something else come alive within me as she looked down at me with her pitiful face. Something else, among the other seuxal demons within me.

The whip's tongue whip cracked against her supple backside as her cry was muffled into the gag. I found myself smiling, so I repeated this. Again, and again, and again. I found this arousing, dangerously so. I loved watching her face twist with pain, her drool running down her lips as she couldn't make a cohesive plea. And I knew she was just doing this to please me, pretending to be in distress. She loved this just as much as I did.

Once her ass was bruised enough for my liking, I threw the whip back onto the couch and grabbed all three remotes. I turned the dials on the two remotes connected to the vibrators against her nipples to the highest possible setting, hearing them rumble against her as she let out an elongated moan into the ball between her lips. Then, with the remote connected to the vibrator taped to her clitoris, I turned the dial high, but not as high as the others.

The moans and shudders which greeted my eyes told me it was more than enough for her, though. I looked at her in the mirror, seeing how her skin looked as if it were vibrating itself. Her eyes were rolled back, nearly only white as her smile struggled to show itself due to the gag. I walked in front of her and she didn't even notice me. I could barely hear her moan over the vibrators, my hand moving to the dildo I sheathed inside of her, pulling it towards me before shoving it back inside of her.

Ahri was incomprehensible. I couldn't understand a single thing she was trying to say, but I knew she was trying to tell me was going to cum. And I knew she would. My hand pumped that huge purple dildo in and out of her pussy so vehemently, my eyes struggling to find somewhere adequate to lock to as I just had to drink in _everything_. I put a hand to her hip, holding it as I put in all my effort into thrusting this monster into her, chuckling as I found amusement in the way she was trying to moan.

 _I wish this was me!_

"I love this." I muttered accidently.

I widened my eyes and looked up at Ahri. She greeted me with a funny gaze, teasing me for my words silently. I shook my head and continued all that I was doing, maybe even quicker, too.

And then she came all over my arm, leaving a tiny puddle on the floor as I pulled the creamy dildo out of her womanhood. She was saying something to me, and her body was still shaking. I looked up at her and her eyes looked at me as if they were begging for something.

"You already came." I stated, getting angry at her greediness.

She nodded her head and then shook it. Or at least tried to.

I tried to play my ignorance for long, but I couldn't. I could hear the vibrators, all three of them assaulting her convulsing body. I slowly made my way to the remotes and turned them off, and then I pulled her gag and threw it onto the couch.

"R-Riven.'" Ahri muttered my name, her chest heaving as she looked at me through the mirror.

"Yes?"

"Would you stay as long as I have the key to your belt?" Ahri asked.

"Of course." I answered. "I'm not going anywhere until you take this thing off!"

"I want you here forever." She stated. "I don't want to unlock your belt. You're the best toy I've ever received."

"W-wait. No!" I yelled. "I'm sorry! You said I could do anything! Please give me the key…"

"I will." Ahri sighed. "...So what will you do to me now?"

"A-are you not satisfied enough?" I stammered in disbelief.

She shook her head.

"This is too much for me!" I stated. "I'm going to go insane if I can't have any fun myself."

"Please, Mistress." Ahri purred, smiling as she watched my eyes flare up at that. "Make me cum again."

I nodded my head.

"C-could you remove me from my bounds?" She asked.

I unchained her from the ceiling and floor right away. She turned around, looking at me with an awaiting smile. I pulled all the vibrators from her body and threw them onto the couch alongside everything else.

"I-I don't know what else to do to you…" I admitted, blushing as I looked down.

"May I suggest something, Mistress?" Ahri asked.

"Y-yes." I nodded.

Ahri grabbed my hand and walked me to the metal-framed bed against the wall, behind the couch.

"Lay down." Ahri suggested.

I crawled onto the bed and rested my back down against the white sheets before my head met one of two white pillows. Ahri then got on the bed, her head down between my thighs as her ass was high in my face, her womanhood still dripping as if she never came once.

"Sit up." Ahri suggested.

I sat up and watched as Ahri's head came against the sheets.

"Wrap your arms around my thighs." Ahri suggested.

I did.

"Place your feet against the back of my head." Ahri suggested.

I did.

"Push my face into the bed." She suggested.

I did.

"Eat!"

And that was an order.

My lips met her pussy and I felt her head move underneath my feet. I slid my tongue inside of her, and she wriggled within my hold again, almost without any power. I pushed my feet into the back of her head even harder, pinning Ahri's head into the sheets as my thighs closed around her body. She was stuck, helpless, locked like this. She could only moan into the bed as my tongue swam around within her, scanning each possible inch of her pink matter. I grew tired of this, pulling my tongue out, sliding it up and down between her southern lips before I found myself shaking my head left and right impatiently.

I freed my arms' embrace from her thighs, leaning back as my right hand came against her womanhood which was dripping onto me. My thumb pressed against her bud, and she took a breath of air, bracing as I began to move it in quick rotations. And then with my left hand, I thrusted two fingers inside of her, chuckling as I heard her muffled gasp underneath my feet.

I breathed just as heavily as her, growing tired as my arms became sore in these positions. I tried my best to continue my onslaught, listening to her beg for more as my fingers were nearly drowning within her. My left arm was nearly a blur, moving so fervidly that the bed squeaked underneath us. I was about to give up, frustrated that with all this dominance given to me; I could not bring this pitiful woman to climax!

Perhaps, I was projecting my own desires into her... I was definitely treating her just how I would _love_ to be treated.

"Cum for me!" I ordered. "Be a good girl, you slut!"

"I'm s-so s-sorry!" Ahri muttered, writhing in my grasp.

And I continued to fuck her with pure desperation, anger, and fervor. I wanted to make her cum. I did not care at all for the soreness I felt in my arms. I loved how wet she sounded, how pitiful her moans were. I loved how helpless she was like this! I was infatuated, with both Ahri, and controlling her.

 _And perhaps, being controlled. Because she was still my Master._

She splashed against my face without any warning, Ahri weirdly silent before I heard her take a sudden, sharp inhale. Her cum dripped down my face, my neck, between my breasts, and all the way down to my stomach. I let her free and stood up despite my tiredness.

"Get off the bed." I ordered Ahri.

Ahri nodded her head, taking a bit before standing in front of me.

"Clean me." I demanded.

Ahri obliged. She licked my body clean. Her tongue roamed everywhere her cum did, and I had to force myself to not squirm around. I was so ashamed of myself, chuckling as I could hear my shaky breaths. She rose my arms and engulfed each of my fingers within her mouth, taking her time with each as she stared in my eyes so submissively. It felt like a year had passed before she was finally done.

"Go get my key." I ordered.

Ahri smiled, staring at me for a few seconds before doing anything else.

"Of course, Mistress." She answered.

Ahri then turned around and left, leaving me down here all alone. I could hear her walking above me, and I imagined myself following behind her. I imagined her grabbing that key, coming back down with it, and unlocking my belt, just like I want.

I opened my eyes and she was in front of me, her right hand raised out with the small key in it.

"Oh my god." I muttered, getting excited as I smiled cheek to cheek. "P-please unlock my belt."

Any dignity within me was long gone.

"Stand still, please." Ahri asked, and I realized I was almost jumping around.

I paused myself, breathing heavily as I watched that key make its way to the padlock on my belt. I watched as it went into the keyhole, and I watched as Ahri twisted it to the side.

And then I heard a click, or perhaps, the opposite.

And then she unlocked it, slowly removing it from my skin which was pale underneath it, showing lines of where it was. I closed my eyes as the plugs slid out of me, shuddering a bit as they finally departed, Ahri holding the belt in her arms.

"W-where do you want me to put this?" Ahri asked, continuing her submissiveness, trying her best to hide her smile as she knew this was just what I wanted.

I took the belt from her hands, taking what drove me to insanity like it was just a chunk of metal. Because that's really just what it was; a chunk of metal... with big, bumpy, purple plugs which could vibrate with the power of an earthquake. This chunk of metal had the ability to control a woman. It was coated in my juices. Even the metal which the plugs were attached to were coated in my juices. And not even any of it was my cum. And the belt wasn't in my hands any longer, because I threw it onto the bed. I had something else to take care of...

"Get on your knees." I muttered.

Ahri fell onto her knees and I grabbed her hair. I pulled her head between my thighs, and then I repeated what she had told me just on that bed earlier;

"Eat!" I yelled.

And then I tensed up and moaned, closing my eyes as I bent forward a bit, feeling her tongue come against my flooded pussy. I could feel her looking up at me, and I could feel her smile against me as I tugged on her hair again, reminding this woman who was in charge here. And then _I_ forgot who was in charge here as her tongue made another stroke, inhaling sharply as I briefly shuddered, opening my eyes to look down at the woman beneath me.

Her hands moved to hold my hips, and then she made another lick with her tongue before capturing my bud between her lips like she would my nipples. I had no time to prepare myself, to try and at least pretend I wasn't losing it. She began to suck so passionately I began to shake and moan and curl my toes up and… cum.

And I didn't get that feeling I was yearning for all this time. I was not sated. I needed more. I stared at her, watching her lap my cum up like a dog as she laughed at me. She knew it, too. She knew she would have to take care of me for who knows how long.

"Let's switch roles." Ahri suggested.

I nodded my head eagerly.

"Control me." I begged.

Ahri smiled, nodded her head, turned around, and then starting humming. She walked away from me, and I had nothing to do. I sat myself down on the couch, resisting the urge to fuck myself with anything I could find in there. I wanted her to do it. I wanted Ahri to be the one to destroy me. I almost fainted when I finally heard her footsteps coming right back, turning my head to see her upper body (the rest blocked by the couch), noticing a thick, wheat rope draped over her shoulder.

"Stand up and turn around!" Ahri ordered.

I faced ahead and stood up, not able to see her anymore. She came behind me, taking both my arms and placing them behind my back with one forearm over the other. And then the rope came, and it came tight. I expressed my discomfort, and she told me I would be distracted from it soon enough.

And this made salivate.

She kicked my feet apart and I fell onto my knees, right onto that hard wooden floor between the couches. She followed me down onto her own knees, and then I felt her hands push down on my upper back, forcing my face into the ground like her in the bed, my ass out as I felt her, and something else, brush against it. I knew I looked enticing, my back arched, my face down and my ass up, my pussy dripping as I waited and waited and waited. But it was only a few seconds, her silence teasing me as I felt her hands slide down my body, one on my hip as I then felt something hard press against my… asshole.

"Hey…" I protested. "W-what're you doing?"

She didn't listen, and I hated myself for moaning as she took her time with filling me up. I looked into the mirror to our right, barely able to see the black shaft of her strap-on between us as most of it was inside of me, her skin pressed against mine.

 _That felt - good, I hate to admit._

I was breathing heavily. I was a mess. I coiled my fists up as she slid her way out, shuddering as she took her time with sliding back in with that oiled up big dick of her's.

" _Again!"_ I begged, my lips curling into a weak smile as I closed my eyes. "Again!"

Ahri said nothing as she pulled out and then pushed her way back into my rear a few more times, taking her times as she let my pained grunts turn into harsh moans. I was so impatient, barely satisfied by the time her pace had quickened barely enough so that her skin would make a soft slap each time my rear pocketed in her lap. But I knew her rhythm was perfect; being just fast enough where it wouldn't hurt, but not slow enough where I would only be teased. Perfect was not enough for me though. I needed more. I needed better. And Ahri knew this.

I felt her hands leave my hips, and then I heard a _vibrator_ turn on of all things. I heard it come between my thighs, and then I felt it press against my clitoris. It was so strong that I felt like I lost my breath, gasping and shuddering as I froze up for a second. And then Ahri started to fuck my ass even quicker now that I was distracted, and I let her. This pain was worth it. It was worth it for the wonderful pleasure which came alongside it.

"Oh- _huh_ -ugh- _huh-_ oh!" I moaned rampantly, sharp inhales between each.

At this current moment, moaning was the only thing I knew how to do. And I couldn't stop myself, despite how embarrassing it was. All my fingers and toes curled up, my hips pushing back against one, satisfactory thrust before Ahri pulled out and rolled me over onto my back.

Her right hand came against my neck and she started to choke me, climbing over my body as she thrust her way into my womanhood, tossing the vibrator aside once it was turned off. She stared right into my eyes, smirking at me so deviously as I was overwhelmed by this sudden dominance. I even felt myself missing the absence in my other hole, but as her fingers tightened around my neck, I think I was fine with that.

She pumped away between my thighs, her skin loudly clashing with mine as she showed nothing but her fanatic desire to control me. My legs came around her body, and my feet met behind her back. My hips moved with her thrusts, forcing her deeper, my moans slightly quieter as she made my throat feel smaller. But her choking me just made me more aroused, and I'm ashamed to say that I was cumming all over that big black cock inside of me within seconds.

Ahri pulled out and my legs fell to the sides, my chest left heaving as I was breathing heavily. She fell down onto her rear, and she looked just as tired. She was shocked to hear me speak almost right away;

"Again." I muttered.

I still did not feel the satisfaction I was yearning for.

Ahri didn't say anything.

"Again…" I repeated, bringing myself to sit up and stare at her.

"Of course." Ahri smiled, bringing about a weak smile as she stood up and got onto her feet. "Come."

I got up on my shaky legs, walking towards her as she gestured for me to turn around. She removed the rope from my arms and dropped it onto the floor, taking my hand and bringing me to the couch which I dropped almost everything on. Ahri shoved them all to the side and sat down and took my hand and forced me into her lap and our faces became eye to eye. And while I maintained this eye contact, I grabbed her fake cock and guided it into my pussy. I moaned and bit my bottom lip, blushing as I looked away, embarrassed by her stare as I started to roll my hips.

My arms came around her neck and I began to move myself up and down, riding her cock as a small little curve came to my lips. I tried not to look at her, ashamed of myself as I felt uncomfortable with this intimacy, keeping my eyes between our sweaty bodies as I could see how wet the strap-on was. I watched how my womanhood swallowed most of it, clutching onto its bumps as I lifted myself before plummeting back down many times.

"Oh…" I breathed, quietly chuckled as Ahri leaned back into the couch, her hands moving to hold my rear as she started to bounce me on top of her cock.

I noticed that Ahri started to move her hips into me, even just a little bit. And she even started to moan, albeit barely, with that heated expression of hers. I leaned back myself, ignoring Ahri, focusing on myself, grinding against the false-member as my mouth could only remain agape.

"Oh- _huh_ \- are you tired of m-me y-yet?" I asked, feeling my breasts bounce against my ribs.

"N-no." Ahri hesitated to answer. "I can do this all day."

"G-good." I said, laughing as I shook my head. "That's what my plans were anyways."

I moved forward, removing my arms from wrapping her neck, pushing my palms flat against her chest to keep her against the couch's black leather. My eyes locked with hers and I forced myself not to look away, despite how much I wanted to. I ground my hips back and forth and side to side, moaning as I could feel my face losing that stern look I was trying to keep. Ahri's smile showed me no pity, and I could see it grow each time I opened my mouth, unable to keep up this facade as I moved my hips quicker and quicker and quicker and quicker…

"Uh-ugh…" I muttered, closing my eyes and biting my bottom lip, my hips coming to a halt as I sat with the member still within me, drowning it in my cum.

"A-are you satisfied?" Ahri asked me, her hands leaving my rear.

"N-no." I answered. "Not yet."

* * *

I woke up the next day sore, barely able to walk as I was brought back to Evelynn's mansion, wearing my French Maid uniform, nothing underneath it at all. I was finally free of all my restraints, and Ahri made sure to remind me of that, spending most of the car-ride back with her hand underneath my skirt.

When I entered the mansion, Nidalee was waiting for me impatiently. She took my journal, and I took her's. We both managed to finish reading them within the day, and the next morning she came to my room to return it. She had asked me to put on my bunny costume for her, and I embarrassingly agreed, but only after begging her to fuck me while I'm in it…

And that's how things went on for a bit. We continued to fuck each other on a nightly basis, and even Miss Fortune joined in some times. But, I was getting tired of the constant sex, and I felt like I needed something else again. Something to distract me during the day.

...Only a week went by before I had asked Evelynn to lock me in a belt again.


End file.
